


У вас 487 новых сообщений (или Шерлок Холмс заводит групповой чат)

by Tenar30



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Чат-фик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 12,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenar30/pseuds/Tenar30
Summary: МХ: Пожалуйста, удалите меня из этого обсуждения.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Have 487 New Messages (Or, In Which Sherlock Holmes Starts a Grouptext)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550472) by [JenTheSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenTheSweetie/pseuds/JenTheSweetie). 



**1 июня 2017**

_Группа создана контактом: Шерлок Холмс_

_Шерлок Холмс присоединил(а) Джон Уотсон, Грэг Лестрейд, миссис Хадсон, Молли Хупер, Майкрофт Холмс_

_ШХ:_ Где мой череп

_ГЛ:_ У тебя в голове, надеюсь?

_ДжУ:_ Он о том, который лежит на камине

_ДжУ:_ Для этого и правда нужен групповой чат?

_МолХ:_ Ооо, как же я люблю групповые чаты!

_МХ:_ Пожалуйста, удалите меня из этого обсуждения.

_МсХ:_ Кто мне пишет? Кто вы все такие?

_ШХ:_ Где мой череп

_МсХ:_ Шерлок? Это ты?

_ДжУ:_ Шерлок, зачем кому-то забирать твой череп?

_ДжУ:_ Миссис Хадсон, это групповой чат

_ДжУ:_ Не волнуйтесь, я сейчас спущусь и всех вам добавлю в адресную книгу

_ШХ:_ День назад мой череп был на своем обычном месте. Теперь его там нет. Вы все были в квартире в предыдущие 24 часа. Вывод: он у кого-то из вас.

_МолХ:_ Не у меня. Я стараюсь держаться подальше от частей тела, когда не на работе. Ха ха

_МХ:_ Пожалуйста, удалите меня из этого обсуждения.

_ГЛ:_ Почему ты считаешь, что его взял кто-то из нас?

_ДжУ:_ Потому что у него не все дома

_МсХ:_ Если хочешь, я могу помочь его найти

_МсХ:_ У меня это хорошо получается. Помнишь, на прошлой неделе я нашла твои трусы под диваном?

_ШХ:_ Совсем не обязательно было делиться этим со всей группой, миссис Хадсон.

_ГЛ:_ Ну нет, я не согласен

_ГЛ:_ А вы там еще чего-нибудь на днях не находили, миссис Х?

_ШХ:_ Не отвечайте ему.

_ДжУ:_ Тебе некого винить, кроме себя, Шерлок

_МсХ:_ Я им не домработница!

_МолХ:_ А как трусы оказались под диваном?

_МолХ:_ Неважно, я на самом деле не хочу знать

_МХ:_ Пожалуйста, удалите меня из этого обсуждения.

_ШХ изменил название группы на **Где мой череп**_

**2 июня 2017**

_ШХ:_ Серьезно, один из вас должен вернуть мне череп.

_ГЛ:_ Серьезно, хочется прояснить, зачем ты снимал трусы в гостиной

_ДжУ:_ Рози помогала мне складывать белье после стирки и кое-что в процессе попрятала по углам

_ШХ:_ «Помогала» — слишком великодушно сказано.

_ШХ:_ Мой указатель носков восстановлению скорее всего уже не подлежит.

_МолХ:_ Твой ЧТО?

_ДжУ:_ О боже мой не начинай

_ДжУ:_ Над его ящиками поработал кто-то с умеренным или тяжелым ОКР

_ДжУ:_ И это при том, что он, похоже, ни разу в жизни тарелки за собой не вымыл

_ШХ:_ Странно это слышать из уст человека, который почти год не замечал, что туалетный ёршик я использовал для выращивания плесневых культур.

_МсХ:_ У них при этом даже собственного пылесоса нет

_МсХ:_ Они вот уже десять лет занимают его у меня!

_МХ:_ Пожалуйста, удалите меня из этого обсуждения.

_ШХ:_ Мы отклонились от темы. Тема этого разговора — МОЙ ЧЕРЕП.

_ГЛ:_ На что нам вообще сдался твой череп? Нормальным людям черепа ни к чему

_ГЛ:_ Разве что Гамлета сыграть?

_МсХ:_ Я сейчас поднимусь. Думаю, мы его мигом найдем

_МсХ:_ Чаю принести вам?

_МсХ:_ Только на этот раз

_ШХ:_ Да, спасибо.

_ДжУ:_ И мне тоже, раз уж чайник вскипел, спасибо

_ШХ:_ Последние сведения для всех заинтересованных сторон: череп нашелся У Рози в коробке с игрушками.

_ГЛ:_ Чудно. Вы оба явно просекли всю эту фишку с воспитанием нормального ребенка, молодцы

_ДжУ:_ Ну спасибо тебе, Грэг, ценю


	2. Chapter 2

**16 июня 2017**

_ГЛ:_ Кто-нибудь видел Шерлока? Он не отвечает на звонки

 _ГЛ:_ У меня есть дело

_ГЛ изменил название группы с **Где мой череп** на **Система геолокации Шерлока**_

_МолХ:_ Я не видела его со вчерашнего дня, когда он заскочил забрать кучу пробирок с кровью и сказал, что у меня волосы не так уж сильно поредели, как я думала

 _МолХ:_ Хотя такие подробности, наверное, не нужны, если подумать

 _МсХ:_ Я с ним согласна, Молли!

 _МсХ:_ У тебя прекрасные волосы, и тебе еще жить и жить до того, как всё станет совсем худо

 _МсХ:_ Я уехала в Йоркшир на выходные так что понятия не имею насчет Шерлока но Джон конечно должен знать!

 _МХ:_ Пожалуйста, удалите меня из этого обсуждения.

 _МХ:_ Если Шерлок действительно пропал, свяжитесь, пожалуйста, непосредственно со мной, а потом удалите меня из этого обсуждения.

 _ДжУ:_ Он дома, у него телефон вышел из строя

 _ГЛ:_ Вышел из строя?

 _ДжУ:_ Он тут зависал на YouTube и наткнулся на Смешать и Взболтать

 _ГЛ:_ лолол

 _МолХ:_ НЕТ

 _МолХ:_ Не мог же он

 _ДжУ:_ Еще как мог

 _МсХ:_ Что он натворил?

 _МсХ:_ Что такое «Смешать и взболтать»?

 _ДжУ:_ Не беспокойтесь

 _ДжУ:_ Когда вы вернетесь из Йоркшира, у вас уже будет новый блендер

 _ДжУ:_ Кажется, он собирается в Ба

 _ДжУ:_ Лестрейд, лучше бы оно было не меньше семерки. Или выше. ШХ

 _ГЛ:_ Нашли тело замороженное прямо посреди Уэмбли

 _ДжУ:_ Замороженное? Сейчас июнь. ШХ

 _ГЛ:_ Это еще не всё

 _ГЛ:_ Его никак не могут разморозить.

 _ДжУ:_ Восхитительно. Скинь Джону адрес. ШХ

 _ДжУ:_ Надеюсь, я не попал сейчас в какие-нибудь списки особого внимания в связи с тем, что убийство с моего сотового назвали «восхитительным»

 _ДжУ:_ Кстати, это опять Джон

 _ДжУ:_ Если это еще было неясно

 _МсХ:_ Отлично звучит, мальчики, жду-не дождусь, когда прочитаю об этом в блоге!

 _МХ:_ Я бы об этом не беспокоился, Джон.

 _МХ:_ Ты уже во всех списках особого внимания.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Канал на YouTube «Will It Blend?» ("Смешать и взболтать") ведет Том Диксон, основатель компании Blendtec, которая производит блендеры. На видео солидный мужчина в белом халате пытается перемолоть в блендере совершенно всё, что придет в голову (гаджеты, кредитные карты, устриц в раковинах, бейсбольные мячи, кукол Барби и т.д.). Канал является одновременно и хобби для автора, и маркетинговым инструментом компании, а за 13 лет эфиров в блендерах побывало немало интересного.  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**28 июня 2017**

_ДжУ:_ Привет всем, прошу прощения, что вернул из мертвых этот чат, но вы все приглашены к Рози на день рождения в эту субботу

_ДжУ:_ У нас дома в 2 часа

_ДжУ:_ И пожалуйста не приносите подарки потому что Шерлок и так уже накупил ей столько барахла что хватит до следующего дня рождения

_ШХ:_ Спасибо, что назвал мои развивающие подарки «барахлом».

_ШХ:_ Очевидно, ТЕБЕ подарок на день рождения будет не нужен.

_ДжУ:_ Ты НИ РАЗУ не дарил мне ничего на день рождения

_ДжУ:_ Ты хоть вообще знаешь когда у меня день рождения???

_ГЛ:_ В марте, кажется, да?

_ГЛ:_ А, это ты Шерлоку

_ШХ:_ Я как раз хотел сказать в марте, но Лестрейд меня опередил.

_ДжУ:_ Так я и поверил

_ГЛ:_ Может, вы не будете устраивать свои семейные разборки в групповом чате?

_ДжУ:_ В общем, сообщите мне, пожалуйста, придете или нет, чтобы еды на всех хватило

_ДжУ:_ Да, и Шерлок занимается декором, если кому-то интересно

_МолХ:_ Шерлок украшает дом? Я должна это видеть

_МолХ:_ Конечно, я пришла бы в любом случае! Я не на Шерлока клюнула! Ха ха!

_ШХ:_ Это должен был быть секрет, Джон.

_ГЛ изменил название группы с **Система геолокации Шерлока** на **Планы вечеринки на Бейкер-стрит**_

_ДжУ:_ Думаю, они бы догадались, когда заметили, что картинки — это маленькие лупы и скелеты

_МсХ:_ Я буду, разумеется!

_МсХ:_ Но уборку в этом году делать не буду, напоминаю. Я вам не домработница!

_ГЛ:_ Не могу такое пропустить, Джон, и мы ведь поставим фоном матч Челси, да?

_МХ:_ Я буду присутствовать.

_ШХ:_ Тебя не приглашали, Майкрофт.

_МХ:_ Я ведь состою в этом чате, не так ли?

_МХ:_ Хотя, конечно, предпочел бы быть из него удаленным.

_ДжУ:_ Конечно, ты приглашен, Майкрофт, не обращай на него внимания

_МХ:_ Увидимся в субботу.

**1 июля 2017**

_ДжУ:_ Может, кто-нибудь сможет по пути купить торт?

_ДжУ:_ У нас тут небольшой казус

_ГЛ:_ Рози до него уже добралась?

_ДжУ:_ Вообще-то Шерлок. [Фото - холодильник.jpg - 1.7.2017 12:39]

_ШХ:_ Всего лишь маленький взрыв.

_МолХ:_ Я заеду в Теско

_ШХ:_ Может, Майкрофт не придет, если торта не будет?

_ШХ:_ Вроде как нет худа без добра.

_МХ:_ Неплохо, но зря стараешься, братец. Я уже еду.

_ШХ удалил МХ из группы **Планы вечеринки на Бейкер-стрит**_

_ШХ добавил МХ в группу **Планы вечеринки на Бейкер-стрит**_

_ДжУ:_ Видимо, он решил, что оставить тебя — это большее наказание, чем отправить восвояси

_ШХ:_ Именно.


	4. Chapter 4

**16 июля 2017**

_МолХ:_ Здравствуйте, друзья! Уезжаю на Санторини в следующем месяце, проведем там вместе с девочками выходные, и я пытаюсь привести себя в форму, прежде чем отправляться за купальником, хаха

 _МолХ:_ Во всех блогах говорят, что это лучше делать с кем-нибудь вместе, полезно для мотивации, так что может кто-нибудь хочет потренироваться со мной?

 _МолХ:_ Ничего такого слишком энергичного, просто покачать пресс, по парку пробежаться, или, может, потанцевать

 _МсХ:_ Я бы с радостью, дорогая, но ты же знаешь про мое бедро

 _МсХ:_ Пришлешь потом фото из Греции! Я там встретила чудного мальчика когда была в твоем возрасте

 _МсХ:_ Не забудь прихватить свои лучшие лифчик и трусики

 _ДжУ:_ Не скоро я теперь избавлюсь от этого мысленного образа

 _ДжУ:_ Рад за тебя, Молли, но мне, пожалуй, пока хватает упражнений, которые мне обеспечивает моя двухлетняя дочь, ну и преступники время от времени

 _ШХ:_ Я пойду.

 _ГЛ:_ Прости, ЧТО?

 _ГЛ:_ ШЕРЛОК?

 _ГЛ:_ Это точно ты?

 _ГЛ:_ Тебя похитили? Мне начать спасательную операцию?

 _ШХ:_ Мне более привычны бои на кулаках, но готов обсудить и танцы.

 _ГЛ:_ Это лучший день в моей жизни

 _ГЛ:_ Пожалуйста, пришли фотки

 _ДжУ:_ Второй в очереди.

 _МХ:_ Третий, и я заплачу за них, мисс Хупер

 _ШХ:_ Обговорим детали в личных сообщениях.

**18 июля 2017**

_МолХ:_ Привет из Риджентс-парка! Мы на пробежке

 _МолХ:_ [Фото - ШерлокБегает.jpg - 18.7.2017 17:45]

 _ГЛ:_ Его почти нет в кадре, Молли, можно было и получше

 _МолХ:_ Он убегает, когда я пытаюсь его сфотографировать

 _МолХ:_ Я и не знала, что у него есть кроссовки

 _ДжУ:_ Он их вчера купил

 _ШХ:_ Я бы предпочел свои туфли, но Джон сказал нет.

_ГЛ изменил название группы с **Планы вечеринки на Бейкер-стрит** на **#Фитспирэйшн**_

_ШХ:_ Что такое «Фитспирэйшн»?

 _ГЛ:_ Без понятия, Молли все время постит что-то с этим тегом в фейсбуке

 _МолХ:_ Это, знаете, когда тебя что-то мотивирует

 _МолХ:_ Вроде такого: «Первый шаг в твоем личном фитнес-путешествии — признать, что ты заслуживаешь прекрасного тела!»

 _ГЛ:_ О господи какой кошмар

_ГЛ изменил название группы с **#Фитспирэйшн** на **#ЧтоУгодноТолькоНеФитспирэйшн**_

_ДжУ:_ Мне кажется, или вы оба должны бегать, а не строчить сообщения в чате?

 _МолХ:_ У нас перерыв

 _МолХ:_ Вообще-то Шерлок себе слойку покупает

 _ДжУ:_ Я сделал ему сэндвич на обед и он к нему не прикоснулся, а теперь он покупает слойки?

 _МолХ:_ [Фото - ШерлокКруассан.jpg - 18.7.2017 18:22]

 _ШХ:_ Я трачу энергию во время бега, и ее необходимо восстанавливать.

 _ШХ:_ Я был бы признателен, если бы вы все держались подальше от моего личного фитнес-путешествия.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фитспирэйшн (Fitspiration) - реальное слово, производное от слов fitness и inspiration (вдохновение). Хэштег #Fitspiration - один из самых популярных в Instagram. Интересно, что основным при этом считается не оздоровление, а приобретение привлекательности для других людей, причем результат почти непременно должен достигаться через боль, а пропуск тренировки и "плохая" еда считаются поводом для стыда.


	5. Chapter 5

**29 июля 2017**

_ШХ:_ Рози хочет кое-чем со всеми вами поделиться.

_ШХ:_ [Видео - РозиАзбука.mpg4 - 29.7.2017 19:08]

_МолХ:_ Ой, какая милота

_МсХ:_ Молодец, Рози!

_МсХ:_ Теперь, когда у нее наконец-то получилось, может сам ты перестанешь это петь, Шерлок? Я тебя даже отсюда слышу!

_ГЛ:_ Безумный субботний вечер на Бейкер-стрит, как я посмотрю

_ШХ:_ Для некоторых более безумный, чем для остальных.

_ШХ:_ Джон на свидании.

_МолХ:_ Ооо, вот как?

_ДжУ:_ Это не свидание

_ДжУ:_ Просто подруга с университетских времен оказалась в городе

_ГЛ:_ Не стоит сидеть в чате, когда ты на свидании

_ШХ:_ Она в туалете, иначе бы он и не сидел.

_ШХ:_ Очевидно.

_ДжУ:_ Это не свидание!

_ШХ:_ Она думает, что свидание.

_ДжУ:_ Ну, тут я ничего поделать не могу

_МсХ:_ Ты так стильно выглядел в этом своем джемпере, когда уходил! Уверена, твоя девушка оценит!

_МолХ:_ А в каком?

_ШХ:_ Серый в полоску. Подарок от Гарри, Рождество 2016.

_МолХ:_ Ооо, этот чудесный, и к тому же очень ему идет.

_МолХ:_ Хотя лично я всегда неравнодушна на свиданиях к хорошим классическим рубашкам

_МолХ:_ Не то чтобы у меня их много было! Хаха!

_ГЛ:_ Почему вы все отслеживаете, во что Джон одет?! Женщины с ума посходили

_ГЛ:_ *женщины и Шерлок Холмс

_ДжУ:_ Слышу слышу

_ГЛ изменил название группы с **#ЧтоУгодноТолькоНеФитспирэйшн** на **Тот Самый Холостяк: прямой эфир**_

_ДжУ:_ Иди на хрен, Грэг

**30 июля 2017**

_ГЛ:_ Ну, так как прошло свидание? Колись, Уотсон

_ШХ:_ Он пришел домой после трех.

_ШХ:_ Выводы делайте сами.

_ГЛ:_ Ну поздравляю, чувак

_МсХ:_ Оооо, как захватывающе! Жду подробностей сегодня за чаепитием!

МлХ: Супер, Джон!

_МХ:_ Британское правительство шлет вам свои поздравления, доктор Уотсон.

_ДжУ:_ Ненавижу вас всех


	6. Chapter 6

**8 августа**

_ГЛ:_ Так что там с подругой с прошлой недели, Джон? Еще одно свидание не предвидится???

_ДжУ:_ Знаешь, ты мог бы это у меня и в личке спросить 

_ГЛ:_ Да, но тогда тебе придется повторить этот разговор со всеми

_ГЛ:_ Только время переводить

_ГЛ:_ Я твои же интересы блюду на самом деле

_ДжУ:_ Да я счастливчик

_ГЛ изменил название группы с **Тот Самый Холостяк: прямой эфир** на **Тот Самый Холостяк: в предыдущих сериях**_

_МсХ:_ Ооо, рассказывай же!

_МолХ:_ Да, мы все хотим послушать!

_ШХ:_ Честно говоря, мне куда интереснее печень, которая меня ждет в морозилке.

_ГЛ:_ Ну, тогда можешь не читать

_ДжУ:_ Да особо как-то и нечего рассказывать

_ДжУ:_ Было приятно с ней поболтать – давно не виделись

_ДжУ:_ Выбраться из дома ненадолго

_ШХ:_ Ты выбираешься из дома беспрерывно. Вот хотя бы сегодня.

_ДжУ:_ Мы ходили в морг

_ДжУ:_ Есть разница

_ДжУ:_ Без обид, Молли

_МолХ:_ Ой, да я и не обижаюсь!

_МолХ:_ Так вы еще раз виделись?

_ШХ:_ Наш визит в морг был совершенно удовлетворительным. У меня же теперь есть печень.

_ДжУ:_ Она живет в Йоркшире

_ДжУ:_ Так что вряд ли

_МсХ:_ Какая жалось, дорогой

_МсХ:_ Может, в следующий раз выберешь кого-нибудь поближе к дому?

_ШХ:_ И не просто печень, а печень больного человека, что всегда чрезвычайно полезно.

_ДжУ:_ Может быть

_ГЛ:_ Что ж, повезет в следующий раз

_ШХ:_ У владельца печени явно были проблемы с азартными играми.

_МолХ:_ Как ты это можешь узнать по его печени?

_ГЛ:_ У нас тут новый социальный работник, с которым наш отдел поддерживает связь. Она ничего

_ГЛ:_ Хочешь, познакомлю?

_ШХ:_ [Фото - Печень 1 из 6.jpg - 8.8.2017 17:19]

_МсХ:_ Ох, Шерлок, я же ведь чай пью

_ДжУ:_ Спасибо за предложение, Грэг, но у меня всё равно нет особо времени на свидания

_ДжУ:_ Шерлок, пожалуйста, только не говори, что ты собираешься выложить тут еще пять фоток этой печени

_ШХ:_ [Фото - Печень 2 из 6.jpg - 8.8.2017 17:22]

_ДжУ:_ Ладно, пойду заберу у него телефон

_ГЛ:_ Очень ценю, друг


	7. Chapter 7

**11 августа 2017**

_ШХ:_ ЧРЕЗВЫЧАЙНАЯ СИТУАЦИЯ НА 221Б.

_ГЛ:_ Что

_МолХ:_ Что, правда??

_МолХ:_ Чем могу помочь???

_МсХ:_ Мне махнуть рукой на салон красоты и возвращаться домой?

_ГЛ:_ Могу дать зеленый коридор скорой, она будет за пять минут

_МХ:_ То же за 4 минуты.

_ГЛ:_ Шерлок, пожалуйста, ответь

_ГЛ:_ ШЕРЛОК

_ШХ:_ У нас кончились подгузники.

_ГЛ:_ Это не ЧРЕЗВЫЧАЙНАЯ СИТУАЦИЯ! Ну ты и гад

_ГЛ:_ Я к вам человека послал, господи боже

_ГЛ:_ Королева драмы

_МсХ:_ Ох, ну вы же знаете, какой он, инспектор.

_ШХ:_ Я не понимаю, в каком смысле это не чрезвычайная ситуация.

_ГЛ:_ В смысле технического определения чрезвычайной ситуации!

_ШХ:_ Джон пробудет в клинике еще четыре часа. Я не могу позволить Рози так долго бегать без одежды.

_ШХ:_ Хотя, честно говоря, она уже несколько минут провела в обнаженном виде и ей хоть бы хны.

_МолХ:_ Разве ее не пора уже приучать к горшку?

_МолХ:_ Хотя я в детях особо не разбираюсь!

_МХ:_ Шерлок до трех лет не вылезал из подгузников.

_МХ:_ Сначала я думал, что он туповат, но в конечном итоге оказалось, что он просто делал это назло.

_МХ:_ С тех пор мало что изменилось.

_МсХ:_ Все дети развиваются в своем собственном темпе! Представляю себе Шерлока трех лет в подгузниках. Какая милота. Ладно, возвращаюсь к моему маникюру. хх

_ШХ:_ Как-нибудь на днях я тебя прикончу, Майкрофт.

_ШХ:_ Никто ни слова не сказал о возникшем ЧП.

_ШХ:_ Придется мне вскоре соорудить ей подгузник из какого-нибудь особо уродливого свитера Джона и пары булавок.

_ШХ:_ Вообще-то, лучше и не придумать.

_ГЛ:_ Не могу ничем помочь, у некоторых на работе действительно есть чрезвычайные ситуации

_ГЛ:_ Козел

_МолХ:_ Я тоже на работе, ты не можешь просто в магазин сходить?

_ШХ:_ Рози отказывается надевать одежду, так что, полагаю, люди в Теско могут посмотреть косо.

_МХ:_ Курьер прибудет минут через двадцать.

_МХ:_ Всегда пожалуйста.

_ДжУ:_ Господи боже Шерлок

_ДжУ:_ Беру телефон, а в нем 34 сообщения, и начинаются с твоего вопля о чрезвычайной ситуации

_ДжУ:_ У меня чуть сердце не остановилось

_ДжУ:_ честное слово

_ДжУ:_ Сегодня вечером поговорим о сетевом этикете в чатах

_ГЛ изменил название группы с **Тот Самый Холостяк: в предыдущих сериях** на **Служба доставки подгузников Майкрофта Холмса**_


	8. Chapter 8

**19 августа 2017**

_ГЛ:_ Никто не хочет сегодня вечерком куда-нибудь выбраться поужинать и выпить?

_ГЛ:_ Я вообще-то не планировал, но раскрыл дело и хочется отпраздновать

_ШХ:_ Раскрыл что-то без меня? Да это просто подвиг.

_ГЛ:_ Я вообще-то большинство дел без тебя раскрываю

_ГЛ:_ Козел

_ГЛ:_ Раз так, тебя не приглашаю

_ШХ:_ Я и не хотел никуда идти.

_ДжУ:_ Заманчиво Грэг, когда и где?

_ШХ:_ О, так я, значит, должен сидеть дома и присматривать за Рози?

_ДжУ:_ Ты только что сказал, что не хочешь никуда идти!

_ШХ:_ Может, у меня есть планы.

_ШХ:_ Молли, не хочешь сегодня сходить в кино?

_ГЛ:_ Э, погодь, ты что, специально строишь планы, чтобы мы с Джоном не могли никуда пойти?

_МолХ:_ Ээээ

_МолХ:_ Вообще-то я как раз сегодня собиралась на новый фильм с Томом Крузом

_ШХ:_ Отлично, заезжай за мной в семь.

_МолХ:_ О, так я за тобой заеду? Ладно

_МолХ:_ Это ведь не свидание или что-то такое!

_ДжУ:_ Шерлок, ты же терпеть не можешь Тома Круза

_ШХ:_ Ничего подобного.

_ШХ:_ Ты понятия не имеешь, кого я терпеть не могу.

_ДжУ:_ Ты удалил всё, что с ним смотрел

_ГЛ:_ Так что теперь Джон остается дома, а Шерлок и Молли идут в кино

_ГЛ:_ Все что, забыли, что это именно я изначально хотел куда-то выбраться?!

_МсХ:_ О, ради бога, вы же знаете, что я с удовольствием присмотрю за ребенком

_МсХ:_ Мы всё равно ложимся в одно время

_ДжУ:_ Миссис Хадсон, это очень любезно, но необязательно

_ГЛ:_ Не слушайте Джона, это очень любезно и очень обязательно, спасиб

_МсХ:_ Не стоит и говорить, мальчики!

_ШХ:_ Джон прав, я действительно терпеть не могу Тома Круза, я только что его нашел.

_ШХ:_ Он похож на серийного убийцу, которого я поймал в 2005-м.

_ШХ:_ Но я не поэтому его терпеть не могу. Просто интересный дополнительный факт.

_МолХ:_ О ну тогда ладно

_ШХ:_ Может, заедешь, посмотрим Бонда?

_ДжУ:_ О, соглашайся, Молли, тебе понравится. Он так бесится при виде исследовательского центра Кью

_МолХ:_ Звучит неплохо!

_ШХ:_ И вы тоже, миссис Хадсон.

_МсХ:_ Ну разумеется, дорогой

_ШХ:_ Исследовательский центр там — нелепость и чушь! Никогда бы не создали ничего подобного, да и в любом случае по большей части на всё заключаются контракты с американцами.

_ШХ:_ Не так ли, Майкрофт?

_МХ:_ Без комментариев.

_ГЛ:_ Честно говоря, это выглядит заманчивее, чем мой паб

_ДжУ:_ Я надеялся, что ты это скажешь

_ГЛ:_ Черт

_ГЛ:_ Тогда скоро увидимся


	9. Chapter 9

**9 сентября 2017**

_ГЛ:_ Джон, Шерлок что-то принял?

 _ГЛ:_ Я ему только что написал, а он в ответ прислал мне какой-то набор букв и эмодзи спутниковой тарелки

 _ГЛ:_ Я даже и не знал, что у спутниковой тарелки есть эмодзи

 _ДжУ:_ Он дал Рози свой сотовый

 _ДжУ:_ У него сейчас ничего нет, но он говорит, что проводит эксперимент

 _ДжУ:_ И он точно экспериментирует, как лучше всего довести меня до ручки

 _ШХ:_ Ты же понимаешь, что я тоже в этом чате, Джон?

 _ДжУ:_ Да, я не забыл

 _ГЛ:_ Шерлок, у меня дело

 _ГЛ:_ Убийство в Лондонской Школе экономики

 _ГЛ:_ Весьма кровавое

 _ШХ:_ Наверное, профессора убил какой-нибудь обозленный студент.

 _ШХ:_ Скучно.

 _ГЛ:_ Погоди, я же еще даже ничего об этом не сказал

 _ГЛ:_ Хотя это и правда профессор

 _ГЛ:_ Но семестр еще не начался, никаких студентов нет

 _ШХ:_ Очевидно.

 _ГЛ:_ Просто загляни на минутку

 _ГЛ:_ Мы еще не нашли орудие убийства

 _ДжУ:_ Он опять отдал свой телефон Рози, извини

 _ГЛ:_ Ты ему это не покажешь, а?

 _ГЛ:_ [Фото – Место преступления 1.jpg - 9.9.2017 16:01]

 _МсХ:_ Ужас-то какой

 _МсХ:_ Выглядит очень интересно, Шерлок, тебе надо взглянуть!

 _МолХ:_ Ух ты, а у меня всю неделю были только болезни сердца и рак легких! Лол

 _МолХ:_ Простите, лол не совсем подходит в данном случае

 _МолХ:_ Просто юмор паталогоанатома, хаха

 _МолХ:_ Хаха тоже не стоило говорить

 _МолХ:_ Лучше я просто помолчу уже

 _ШХ:_ Хм. Пришли еще одну.

 _ГЛ:_ [Фото – Место преступления 2.jpg - 9.9.2017 16:03]

 _ШХ:_ Говоришь, никаких студентов нет? А вот другие преподаватели наверняка есть.

 _ГЛ:_ Да, несколько человек. Его нашел кое-кто с его факультета

 _ГЛ:_ Похоже, добился в жизни успеха. На столе много наград и всякого такого

 _ДжУ:_ Может, коллеги завидовали?

 _ШХ:_ Пришли фото.

 _ГЛ:_ Места преступления?

 _ГЛ:_ Лучше приезжай сюда, а?

 _ШХ:_ Нет, коллеги, который его нашел. С твоих плохо освещенных фотографий места преступления я, очевидно, уже узнал всё, что можно.

 _ДжУ:_ Ему всё очевидно

 _ГЛ:_ Ну не знаю, какой от этого толк, но держи

 _ГЛ:_ [Фото – Место преступления 3.jpg - 9.9.2017 16:08]

 _ШХ:_ Чего и следовало ожидать.

 _ШХ:_ Арестуйте жену убитого.

 _ГЛ:_ ЧТО??

 _ГЛ:_ Погоди

 _ГЛ:_ Я даже не упоминал, что он женат

 _ШХ:_ Это и не нужно, у него на столе стоит семейная фотография. Даже если она вся в брызгах крови, можно же понять, что это семья, Лестрейд.

 _ГЛ:_ Ну ладно, хорошо. Он женат. Но это же не значит, что жена его убила

 _ШХ:_ [1из 4] Судя по чемодану в углу, он только что вернулся из деловой поездки, вероятно, на конференцию, скорее всего с коллегами по факультету. Его жена зашла его встретить в институт, хотела приятно удивить, она по нему соскучилась и т.д., но у него не было времени привести себя в должный вид, и она понимает, что он ей 

_ШХ:_ [2 из 4] изменял, пока был в отъезде. Может, запах духов, может, просто выражение его лица — в общем, неважно, она каким-то образом получила всё необходимое подтверждение. Она пришла в ярость, он попытался ее успокоить, отсюда и разломанный стул, на котором он сидел, когда она вошла. Она схватила первое, что попалось ей под руку, и этим оказалась та

 _ШХ:_ [3 из 4] омерзительная мраморная пирамидка, и ударила его по голове. Это единственная вещь на его столе, не запачканная кровью, потому что она пыталась ее оттереть, чтобы не оставить отпечатков, и неважно, что теперь это выделяется, как больной палец, убийцы часто очень глупы. Коллега, которая его нашла — это, очевидно, и есть другая женщина. Молодая, хорошенькая, макияж поплыл от слез. Они вместе вернулись из аэропорта 

_ШХ:_ [4из 4] сегодня днем и собирались немного поработать после своего прекрасного романа на этой скучной конференции, и теперь он мертв. Честное слово, Лестрейд, она ужасно выглядит, неужели ты не понял, что она слишком сильно расстроена, чтобы он был просто КОЛЛЕГОЙ?

 _ДжУ:_ Шерлок

 _ДжУ:_ Ты просто невероятен

 _ДжУ:_ Я имею в виду, это просто невероятно

 _ШХ:_ Любой мог бы это понять, если бы как следует СМОТРЕЛ.

 _ШХ:_ Даже Лестрейд.

 _МХ:_ Именно.

 _ГЛ:_ Я послал команду к нему домой

 _ГЛ:_ Надеюсь, ты прав, Шерлок

 _ШХ:_ Я прав.

 _ШХ:_ Очевидно.

**10 сентября 2017**

_ГЛ:_ Он оказался прав, кстати сказать

 _ГЛ:_ Она призналась, как только ее привезли в участок

 _МсХ:_ Отличная работа, Шерлок!

 _ШХ:_ Скука.

 _МсХ:_ Джон, может, тебе для блога просто скопировать весь этот разговор?

 _ДжУ:_ Не думаю, что стоит всем сообщать, что у нас есть групповой чат, куда мы шлем фотки с мест преступления, миссис Х

 _ДжУ:_ Хотя идея хорошая

 _ДжУ:_ Может, если слегка подредактировать

_ГЛ изменил название группы с **Служба доставки подгузников Майкрофта Холмса** на **Дело об одинокой пирамидке**_

_ГЛ:_ Думаю, если дело появится в блоге, то у него должно быть название

 _МХ:_ Не в обиду будет сказано, инспектор, но может мы предоставим Джону право определяться с названиями, хм?

 _ГЛ:_ Уй


	10. Chapter 10

**22 сентября 2017**

_ДжУ:_ [Фото – Шерлок_Трехколесный велосипед.jpg - 22.9.2017 11:51]

 _ДжУ:_ Угадайте, кто наконец-то собрал один из розиных подарков на день рождения

 _ДжУ:_ Для гения он довольно паршиво собирает детские игрушки

 _ШХ:_ Потому что в инструкциях нет никакого толка.

 _ШХ:_ Они написаны для кретинов.

 _ШХ:_ Вот на каком уровне функционируют ваши простые маленькие мозги? Вам действительно требуется говорить, что гайки нужно закручивать по часовой стрелке? Это невыносимо.

 _ГЛ:_ Только ты и не можешь этого просечь, приятель

_ГЛ изменил название группы с **Дело об одинокой пирамидке** на **Форум по помощи в сборе детских игрушек**_

_МсХ:_ Так вот куда делся мой ящик с инструментами!

 _МсХ:_ а я-то гадала, зачем ты их стащил

 _ШХ:_ Не стащил.

 _ШХ:_ А взял на время.

 _МолХ:_ На такое же время, как и мою центрифугу?

 _МолХ:_ Которая пропала как раз тогда, когда я добывала тебе эту жуткую печень

 _МолХ:_ Которую ты до сих пор не вернул. Просто напоминаю!

 _МсХ:_ Ты хочешь, чтобы он вернул тебе печень?

 _МолХ:_ Ой, нет

 _МолХ:_ Центрифугу

 _МолХ:_ У печени, наверное, уже давно истек срок годности, хаха!

 _ШХ:_ В этой инструкции два буклета! Как это вообще возможно, что продукция для детей требует двух буклетов для сборки?

 _ГЛ:_ Великий Шерлок Холмс наконец побежден детской игрушкой

 _ШХ:_ Заткнись, Лестрейд.

**26 сентября 2017**

_ШХ:_ [Фото – Принцесса Джон.jpg - 26.9.2017 20:07]

 _МсХ:_ Прекрасно выглядишь, Джон!

 _МсХ:_ Хотя корона тебе слегка маловата

 _ДжУ:_ Ой, очень смешно, Шерлок

 _ДжУ:_ Это месть за фотку с велосипедом

 _ГЛ:_ Нет ничего стыдного в том, чтобы играть в ролевые игры со своим ребенком

 _ГЛ:_ И Донован так считает

 _ГЛ:_ Ну, по крайней мере я так думаю. Она сейчас слишком сильно хохочет, чтобы что-то сказать

 _ДжУ:_ Он так радостно выложил это фото, но совсем забыл упомянуть, что сам он ПОТРЕБОВАЛ быть пиратом

 _ДжУ:_ И именно поэтому я и оказался с этой короной и палочкой и юбочкой и всем этим барахлом

 _ГЛ:_ Ну да, ну да

**1 октября 2017**

_ДжУ:_ [Фото – Шерлок и Рози.jpg - 1.10.2017 11:51]

 _МсХ:_ Ох, какая прелесть!

 _МолХ:_ Я и не знала, что у тебя есть детский рюкзачок. С ним удобно, Шерлок?

 _ГЛ:_ Погоди, он что, носит ее за спиной для ЭКСПЕРИМЕНТА?

 _ДжУ:_ Никаких опасных материалов, я проверил

 _ДжУ:_ Думаю, она уснула под звуки центрифуги

 _ГЛ:_ Она вырастет очень странным ребенком, Джон

 _ДжУ:_ Боюсь, это было задано с самого начала

_ГЛ изменил название группы с **Форум по помощи в сборе детских игрушек** на **Холмс-Уотсон фотоальбом**_

_ШХ:_ Она обсюнявила мне пиджак.

 _ШХ:_ Не идеально.

 _ШХ:_ Но лучше, чем выслушивать, как она плачет при попытке уложить ее в постель.

 _МХ:_ Спасибо, что поделился, Джон. Я переслал это маме.

 _ШХ:_ О боже.

**3 октября 2017**

_ШХ:_ [Фото - Близнецы.jpg - 3.10.2017 09:33]

 _МсХ:_ Ах ты боже мой, неужели они специально так оделись?

 _ШХ:_ Нет.

 _ШХ:_ Рози сама выбрала, во что одеться, когда проснулась сегодня утром.

 _ШХ:_ Джон просто случайно выбрал то же самое, когда встал несколько часов спустя.

 _ШХ:_ Маловероятно, но не невозможно.

 _МсХ:_ Мне всегда нравилось, когда ты в фиолетовом, Джон

 _ШХ:_ Я искренне надеялся, что она не унаследовала его чувство стиля. Зря. Полагаю, это еще не поздно воспитать.

 _ДжУ:_ Э, что не так с моим чувством стиля?

 _ГЛ:_ Не слушай этого выпендрежника

 _ГЛ:_ Я считаю, что то, что ты и твоя двухлетняя дочь носите одно и то же, это просто потрясающе

 _ДжУ:_ Спасибо, Грэг

 _МХ:_ Это фото маме тоже очень понравилось.

**6 октября 2017**

_ДжУ:_ [Фото – Шерлок с Рози спят.jpg - 6.10.2017 15:19]

 _МолХ:_ Ох, ну это чересчур!!!

 _МолХ:_ Я это сохраню

 _МсХ:_ Джон, они же спят прямо на полу!

 _ДжУ:_ И как бы я им помешал?

 _ДжУ:_ Они обсуждали, как лучше всего построить домик из одеял, и устали, наверное

 _ДжУ:_ Думаю, вздремнуть на ковре не смертельно

 _МсХ:_ Ну, ты у нас доктор!

 _МсХ:_ Хотя когда вы в последний раз пылесолили, я представления не имею

 _ГЛ:_ Он спит лежа?

 _ГЛ:_ А я думал, он свисает с потолка, как летучая мышь

 _МолХ:_ ЛОЛ

 _МХ:_ Мама говорит: «Прелесть».

 _МХ:_ Так как мне нечего сказать, я подумал, что тебе может быть интересно знать.

 _ДжУ:_ О, он проснулся

 _ДжУ:_ Читает сообщения

 _ДжУ:_ Хмурится слегка

 _ДжУ:_ О боже

 _ДжУ:_ Кажется, он слегка смутился

 _ДжУ:_ Так, давайте не будем пересылать это фото никуда за пределы нашей группы?

 _ДжУ:_ Ваша мама считается в ней, Майкрофт

 _ГЛ:_ Ээ

 _ГЛ:_ Слишком поздно

 _ДжУ:_ Ну и ладно, он это заслужил за ту фотку с короной


	11. Chapter 11

**14 октября 2017**

_ГЛ:_ Хочет кто-нибудь по пинте пропустить? Только что разобрались с двойным убийством, и мы с Джоном думали сходить в Альберт

_ДжУ:_ Даже Шерлок величайший в мире детектив идет, представляете?

_ДжУ:_ Какого черта

_ШХ:_ Спасибо, Джон. Ты очень любезен.

_ДжУ:_ Шерлок величайший в мире детектив

_МсХ:_ Мы все знаем, что ты о нем думаешь, дорогой, но тебе правда обязательно говорить это вслух? Подумай о его эго

_ДжУ:_ Я это не пишу

_ДжУ:_ Это случается, когда я набираю Шерлок величайший в мире детектив

_МолХ:_ Может, стоит тогда перестать это писать?

_ДжУ:_ Оно само меняется!!!

_ДжУ:_ Это ведь твоих рук дело, да, Шерлок величайший в мире детектив?

_ГЛ:_ хахахахаха

_ГЛ:_ Зачетно, Шерлок величайший в мире детектив

_ГЛ:_ ЧТО ЗА ФИГНЯ

_МолХ:_ Погодите, неужели Шерлок величайший в мире детектив подправил вам автокоррекцию???

_МолХ:_ О боже, и мне тоже

_МсХ:_ Ох, Шерлок величайший в мире детектив

_ГЛ:_ Как нам поменять это обратно

_ГЛ:_ Это не смешно, Шерлок величайший в мире детектив

_ШХ:_ Не согласен.

_ДжУ:_ Так, ладно, первым делом прекратите писать его имя

_ДжУ:_ От этого только хуже

_МолХ:_ Я же не видела тебя целую неделю, неужели ты это сделал удаленно?

_МолХ:_ Кстати, я бы с удовольствием зашла выпить, уже туда и направляюсь, может, кто-нибудь поможет всё вернуть как было?

_ДжУ:_ Да, кажется, у меня получилось

_ДжУ:_ Сейчас проверим

_ДжУ:_ Шерлок величайший в мире детектив тот еще козел

_ДжУ:_ Блин

_МХ:_ Я так рад, что мой телефон беспрерывно гудит от всей этой ерунды.

_МХ:_ Я же не нахожусь на важной встрече с некими главами государств.

_ШХ:_ Сходи пожалуйся кому-нибудь, кому есть до этого дело, Майкрофт.

_МХ:_ Если тебе настолько нет дела, то почему бы тебе не удалить меня из этого обсуждения, Шерлок величайший в мире детектив?

_ГЛ:_ О боже мой

_ГЛ:_ И ты тоже?

_ГЛ изменил название группы с **Холмс-Уотсон фотоальбом** на **Шерлок величайший в мире детектив и полный придурок ХА!**_

_МХ:_ Это неприемлемо.

_ГЛ:_ Я больше не злюсь

_ГЛ:_ Оно того стоило


	12. Chapter 12

**27 октября 2017**

_МсХ:_ [Фото - Пазл.jpg-27.10.2017 21:01]

_МсХ:_ Знаю, знаю, ей уже давно пора спать, но она только что закончила собирать пазл и очень гордится!

_МсХ:_ Я ее спросила, может она хочет тот, где такие симпатичные зверюшки, но она предпочла скелет

_МсХ:_ Просто подумала, что вы хотели бы увидеть. Как там ваши дела, мальчики?

_ДжУ:_ Мы тут несколько заняты, ведем слежку в нескольких местах

_ДжУ:_ Но спасибо за фото, Рози молодец

_ШХ:_ Конечно же она предпочтет скелет.

_ШХ:_ Другой вариант в высшей степени нереалистичен.

_ШХ:_ Лесные животные, которые УЛЫБАЮТСЯ.

_ГЛ:_ А что плохого в том, что животные улыбаются?

_ГЛ:_ По-моему, это я ей подарил

_ШХ:_ Так я и думал.

_ШХ:_ Вы оба на своих местах?

_ДжУ:_ Да, разумеется, хотя зачем - понятия не имею

_ДжУ:_ Раз уж ты уверен, что это брат

_ШХ:_ Почти уверен. Улики были неоднозначными, остается шанс в 5%, что это кузен.

_ДжУ:_ Да, и я торчу в полусгнившем шкафу ради шанса в 5%

_ДжУ:_ Чудно

_ШХ:_ Маловероятно не значит невозможно.

_ГЛ:_ Так, моя команда на месте

_ГЛ:_ Надеюсь, ты прав, Шерлок

_ШХ:_ Я всегда прав.

_ДжУ:_ И скромен к тому же

_МсХ:_ Может не стоит столько сюда писать? Вы же вроде сидите в засаде

_МсХ:_ Неужели никто не заметит?

_ДжУ:_ Я сижу в шкафу и жду того, у кого есть шанс в 5% оказаться убийцей

_ДжУ:_ Так что я как-то не слишком беспокоюсь

_ДжУ:_ Разве брату не пора уже появиться, Шерлок?

_ШХ:_ Возможно.

_МолХ:_ Всем привет

_МолХ:_ Э, у меня тут есть кое-что, что может относиться к делу

_МолХ:_ Брат здесь

_ДжУ:_ Что, в Бартсе?

_ДжУ:_ Какого черта он там забыл

_МолХ:_ Он умер

_ШХ:_ О.

_ШХ:_ Интересно.

_ДжУ:_ черт

_ДжУ:_ Он тут

_ДжУ:_ Кузен тут

_ГЛ:_ Погоди

_ГЛ:_ Шерлок, ты ОШИБСЯ?

_ШХ:_ Я сказал, что это МАЛОВЕРОЯТНО. Сколько можно вам объяснять статистику?

_ГЛ:_ Джон, я посылаю тебе подкрепление

_ДжУ:_ Он меня не заметил

_ДжУ:_ Ага, он точно вооружен

_МолХ:_ Это было бы логично, учитывая количество пулевых ранений на теле, которое мне поступило

_ДжУ:_ Он опять уходит, я за ним прослежу

_ШХ:_ Осторожнее. Он убил трех человек. Ему явно нечего терять.

_ДжУ:_ Ну да, поэтому мы и должны его остановить

_ДжУ:_ я за ним

_ДжУ:_ Лестрейд, далеко твои люди?

_ГЛ:_ Пять минут

_ДжУ:_ он меня заметил

_ШХ:_ Джон?

_ШХ:_ Джон, ответь немедленно.

_МсХ:_ О боже

_ШХ:_ Джон

_ШХ:_ ДЖОН

_МХ:_ Шерлок, возьми трубку.

_МХ:_ Я пытаюсь определить его местоположение.

_ГЛ:_ Три минуты

_МолХ:_ О боже мой

_МсХ:_ Я уверена, что с ним все в порядке, мальчики всегда выкручиваются из всяких передряг

_МсХ:_ Не о чем беспокоиться!

_МсХ:_ Так ведь, мальчики?!

_МолХ:_ Что там у вас???

_МсХ:_ Мальчики, это не смешно!

_ДжУ:_ Привет, простите, что пропал с радаров

_ДжУ:_ Я его поймал, полиция здесь, всё в порядке

_МолХ:_ О, слава богу!

_МолХ:_ А я тут уже занервничала, хаха

_МсХ:_ Молодцы, мальчики, я ни секунды и не сомневалась!

_МХ:_ Поздравляю, доктор Уотсон.

_МХ:_ На будущее: могу ли я вас попросить не прекращать контакт на столь продолжительный срок?

_МХ:_ Мой брат от беспокойства за вас чуть не устроил международный инцидент.

_ШХ:_ Заткнись, Майкрофт.


	13. Chapter 13

**7 ноября 2017**

_МолХ:_ Я тут кое-что забавное обнаружила 

_МолХ:_ Зашла вчера на OkCupid

 _МолХ:_ С подружками, за компанию

 _МолХ:_ Хаха

 _ШХ:_ Мы все знаем, что ты пользуешься приложениями для знакомств, Молли.

 _ШХ:_ Не стоит притворяться, что это не так.

 _МолХ:_ О

 _МолХ:_ ну, в общем

 _МолХ:_ Я зашла на OkCupid, и угадайте, на чей профиль я наткнулась!!!

 _МолХ:_ [Скриншот 7.11.2017 01:13]

 _ГЛ:_ Эй!!!!!!!

 _ГЛ:_ Молли, это не очень-то

 _ДжУ:_ О боже мой, Грэг, сколько лет этой фотке??

 _ДжУ:_ Ты очень ээээ…

 _ДжУ:_ Загорелый

 _ГЛ:_ Это я был в отпуске в Малаге

 _ШХ:_ Это было в 2008 году.

 _ГЛ:_ Но фотка-то всё равно отличная!

 _ШХ:_ «Люблю путешествовать, итальянскую кухню, театр и бывать на свежем воздухе».

 _ШХ:_ Это правда?

 _ШХ:_ Насколько мне известно, всё, что ты любишь — это быть посредственным детективом и смотреть футбол в пабе.

 _ШХ:_ Полагаю, если тело найдено в парке, то выезд можно засчитать побывкой «на свежем воздухе»?

 _ГЛ:_ Иди на хрен, Шерлок

 _ГЛ:_ Ты понятия не имеешь, чем я люблю заниматься в свободное время

 _ГЛ:_ Ты до недавнего времени и имени-то моего не знал

 _ШХ:_ Я знаю о тебе всё, ГРЭГ.

 _ШХ:_ Включая то, что последний раз ты путешествовал в Брюссель на полицейскую конференцию.

 _ШХ:_ И никакой любви к этому путешествию ты определенно не испытывал, потому что тебя обокрали.

 _ДжУ:_ Я не эксперт, но ведь в профиле обычно такого рода интересы и указывают, ведь так?

 _ДжУ:_ Как по мне, лучше фото обсудить

 _МолХ:_ Согласна, Джон. Я именно поэтому его и прислала.

 _МолХ:_ Тебе не кажется, что можно выложить что-нибудь, ну, знаешь, посвежее?

 _МсХ:_ Меня никто не спрашивал, но по-моему вы тут очень лихо смотритесь, инспектор, я за это фото!

 _ГЛ:_ Спасибо, миссис Хадсон

 _ГЛ:_ А может мы вообще не будем все это обсуждать?

 _ГЛ:_ Спасибо тебе, Молли, еще раз за то, что выставила это на всеобщее обозрение

 _ГЛ:_ Очень любезно с твоей стороны

 _ГЛ:_ Рад узнать, что могу считать тебя своим другом

_ГЛ изменил название группы с **Шерлок величайший в мире детектив и полный придурок ХА!** на **Всё кроме личной жизни Лестрейда спасибо большое**_

_МолХ:_ Я просто хочу помочь!

 _МолХ:_ Это правда очень хорошая фотография, но было бы лучше, если бы ей было, ну, чуть меньше десяти лет

 _ДжУ:_ Она права, друг

 _ДжУ:_ Может, ту, которую я выкладывал у себя в блоге в прошлом году?

 _ДжУ:_ Я тебе ее на почту скину 

_ШХ:_ Разве вводить в заблуждение — это не основное предназначение профиля?

 _ШХ:_ В конце концов, в твоем, Молли, сказано, что ты любишь кошек и собак, а мы все знаем, что это ложь.

 _МолХ:_ Что ты имеешь в виду?

 _ШХ:_ Ты предпочитаешь кошек.

 _МолХ:_ Но это не значит, что я не люблю собак!

 _МолХ:_ И нет, весь смысл в том, чтобы не врать! Я не вру в своем

 _ДжУ:_ Зачем ты заходил к Молли в профиль?

 _ШХ:_ В исследовательских целях.

 _ДжУ:_ Послал тебе фотку, Грэг

 _ДжУ:_ Хотя придется тебе вырезать из нее Шерлока

 _ДжУ:_ Вряд ли ты захочешь, чтобы он отсвечивал в твоем профиле

 _ГЛ:_ Ну не знаю, раньше эта фишка про «Я знаком с Шерлоком Холмсом» неплохо срабатывала

 _ШХ:_ Если ты хочешь получить больше матчей на OkCupid, Лестрейд, то тогда тебе нужно занизить возраст.

 _ШХ:_ Количество матчей экспоненциально убывает с каждым годом после 40.

 _ГЛ:_ Погоди, не ты ли только что говорил, что врать нехорошо??

 _ШХ:_ Ничто из мною сказанного не подразумевало морального суждения на тему лжи.

 _ШХ:_ Ложь — всего лишь одна из форм маскировки.

 _ГЛ:_ Хммм

 _ГЛ:_ И насколько низко я, по-твоему, должен поставить планку?

 _ДжУ:_ Не слушай его, Грэг

 _ДжУ:_ Правильному человеку твой возраст будет безразличен

 _ДжУ:_ Да и все остальное тоже

 _ШХ:_ Очень романтично, Джон.

 _ДжУ:_ Знаешь, Шерлок, когда ты говоришь «романтично», кажется, что ты подразумеваешь «глупо» 

_ШХ:_ Разве?

 _ШХ:_ Представить только.

 _ГЛ:_ Кстати, Джон, а с чего это ты такой эксперт по сайтам знакомств?

 _ГЛ:_ Ты тоже там, а?

 _ДжУ:_ Нет, как-то руки не доходят, занят присмотром за двумя детьми

 _МсХ:_ Двумя???

 _МсХ:_ А, ты Шерлока имеешь в виду! Ха-ха!

 _ШХ:_ Остроумно, как всегда, Джон.

 _ГЛ:_ Как думаешь, прокатит, если я поставлю 43?

 _МолХ:_ Мммммм

 _МолХ:_ Может быть…

 _МсХ:_ Она имеет в виду нет, дорогой

 _МсХ:_ Но сейчас жемчужно-серебристый оттенок волос очень в моде

 _ШХ:_ Лестрейд, скорей в тебя ударит молния на Трафальгарской площади, чем кто-нибудь поверит, что тебе 43.

 _ГЛ:_ Ладно, ладно, понял уже

 _ГЛ:_ Совсем не обязательно набрасываться скопом

 _ШХ:_ Ты с успехом мог бы убедить женщин, что тебе 55, возможно.

 _ГЛ:_ Ну ты и скотина! Мне еще только 51!


	14. Chapter 14

**13 ноября 2017**

_МсХ:_ Шерлок, должна сказать, я разочарована, что узнала об этом не от тебя

_МсХ:_ http://www.mirror.co.uk/3am/celebrity-news/эмма-томпсон-шерлок-холмс-неожиданный-роман-10153272

_МсХ:_ Она немного старовата для тебя, тебе не кажется?

_МолХ:_ ЛОЛ!!!!

_ГЛ:_ Это шикарно

_ДжУ:_ Хахаха

_ДжУ:_ Класс, давно такого не было

_ДжУ:_ Отличная находка, миссис Хадсон

_МсХ:_ Я на него настроила оповещения в google! Так здорово!

_ШХ:_ Жалею, что показал вам, как это делается.

_ГЛ:_ «Хоть Холмс и Томпсон избегают публичности в своих отношениях, наш источник, близкий к Холмсу, сообщает, что он ей «очарован». «Не может перестать о ней говорить, — уточняет он. — Когда у него нет дела, так сразу Эмма то, Эмма сё».

_ГЛ:_ ОЧАРОВАН

_ГЛ:_ Вы вообще можете себе представить Шерлока очарованным чем-нибудь, кроме запертой комнаты с мертвым телом внутри?

_ГЛ Изменил название группы с **Всё кроме личной жизни Лестрейда спасибо большое** на **Комитет планирования свадьбы Холмса и Томпсон**_

_ШХ:_ Бред.

_ГЛ:_ Да, но совершенно угарный!

_МсХ:_ Честно говоря, я бы хотела, чтобы это было правдой, она, по-моему, такая хорошая девочка

_МсХ:_ Может, хоть одно свидание, Шерлок?

_МолХ:_ А я думала, вы еще не расстались с мыслью про принцессу Беатрису

_ДжУ:_ Нет, ну это сто лет назад было

_ДжУ:_ Кажется, в прошлом месяце была Хлои Кардашьян

_МолХ:_ А, точно!

_ШХ:_ Рад, что вам так весело.

_ШХ:_ Вам всем заняться больше нечем, как только читать Миррор?

_ШХ:_ У вас работы что ли нет?

_ГЛ:_ О боже мой, а фотографии!

_ГЛ:_ Где они только откопали фотку, на которой ты улыбаешься?!

_ГЛ:_ «Между тем, этот близкой к Холмсу человек отметил, что его давний компаньон, Джон Уотсон, готовится съехать из дома, в котором они вместе живут на Бейкер-стрит. Несмотря на давние слухи о том, что Уотсон и Холмс делят вместе не только квартиру, «Джон очень рад за них», сообщает наш контакт, который попросил сохранить его анонимность, дабы это не помешало его дружбе с Холмсом». 

_МолХ:_ О боже мой, выставить Джона и Рози ради Эммы Томпсон всего лишь после трех недель знакомства!

_МолХ:_ Значит, всё серьезно

_ШХ:_ Что за чушь.

_ШХ:_ С гораздо большей вероятностью это Джон потребует, чтобы я освободил квартиру, чем наоборот.

_ДжУ:_ Погоди, что?

_ДжУ:_ С чего это мне тебя выставлять?

_ШХ:_ Есть несколько возможных причин.

_ШХ:_ Предоставить тебе список в порядке убывания вероятности?

_ДжУ:_ Нет, я бы не стал

_ДжУ:_ Это просто смешно

_ДжУ:_ Ты смешной

_ДжУ:_ Не говори ерунды, я никуда не собираюсь, и ты тоже

_ДжУ:_ Если только ты действительно не хочешь, чтобы Эмма Томпсон переехала

_ДжУ:_ В таком случае мы, конечно, что-нибудь придумаем

_ШХ:_ Я даже не знаю, кто такая Эмма Томпсон.

_ШХ:_ Она что, политик?

_МолХ:_ Ох, Шерлок

_ГЛ:_ Да, кстати, а кто эти таинственные близкие к тебе источники?

_ГЛ:_ У тебя есть еще друзья???

_ГЛ:_ Поскольку предположительно никто здесь не сливает информацию о твоей личной жизни…

_МХ:_ Я бы не был в этом так уверен, инспектор.

_ГЛ:_ ???

_ГЛ:_ ТЫ?!?

_МХ:_ Как это ни смешно, но чем больше людям дать, тем меньше они копают самостоятельно.

_ГЛ:_ Погоди

_ГЛ:_ Ты хочешь сказать, что скармливаешь таблоидам сказки про Шерлока, чтобы они не утруждались поисками правды?

_МХ:_ Это делает жизнь куда интереснее, не так ли?

_МолХ:_ Так вы всё это сами выдумываете? Все эти рассказы Хлои Кардашьян о том, как они вместе завели собаку и отправились в круиз по Средиземному морю?

_МХ:_ У меня есть люди, которые прорабатывают детали.

_МХ:_ Хотя та часть, где он с разбитым сердцем нырнул с носа корабля после того, как она разорвала их отношения, была моим личным вкладом.

_МсХ:_ Ооо, у меня есть несколько идей на следующий раз, когда они вам понадобятся, если вы принимаете заявки!

_МХ:_ На текущий момент, полагаю, нет.

_МХ:_ Но если что-то изменится, Антея с вами свяжется.


	15. Chapter 15

**2 декабря 2017**

_ДжУ:_ Ну что ж

 _ДжУ:_ Воспитательница только что мне поведала, что Рози принесла в садик свою плюшевую черепаху. После чего все стали играть в раскрытие убийства черепахи

 _ДжУ:_ Так что награда «Худший отец в Англии» гарантированно достается мне

 _ГЛ:_ лол

 _ГЛ:_ Тебе зачет, Шерлок

 _ГЛ:_ Большинство детей мечтают быть космонавтами, или пожарными, или там балеринами

 _МсХ:_ О, Джон, какая прелесть!

 _МсХ:_ Хотя, конечно, немножко жутковато

 _ШХ:_ Не вижу проблемы.

 _ШХ:_ Она РАСКРЫВАЕТ убийство, а не совершает его.

 _МолХ:_ Ну, а как бы ты еще сказал!

 _МолХ:_ Учитывая, что она идет по твоим стопам!

 _МолХ:_ хаха

 _ГЛ:_ Хотя она еще слишком молода, чтобы нас консультировать

 _ГЛ:_ Надо будет проверить лет через 25

 _МХ:_ Постарайся не волноваться слишком сильно, Джон.

 _МХ:_ Я уже зарезервировал средства на терапию для Розамунды. Она ей неизбежно потребуется, если растешь бок о бок с моим братом в качестве крестного.

 _ДжУ:_ Э, погодите-ка

 _ДжУ:_ Пока мы не повесили всё это на Шерлока

 _ДжУ:_ Не напомните, кто из нас тут еще что-то получает с убийства??

 _ДжУ:_ Молли и Грэг, у вас вообще-то такая же работа

 _ДжУ:_ Я бывший солдат

 _ДжУ:_ Миссис Хадсон, без обид, но мы все знаем, как вы себе купили эту квартиру

 _ДжУ:_ И Майкрофт, давай даже начинать не будем, а?

 _ДжУ:_ Так что

 _ДжУ:_ Думаю, мы все в этом виноваты

 _ГЛ:_ Справедливое замечание, если честно

 _ГЛ:_ Худшего сборища для влияния на ребенка, наверное, не придумать

 _ГЛ:_ На самом деле, это даже впечатляет. Что тебе удалось собрать столько чокнутых для помощи в воспитании

_ГЛ изменил название группы с **Комитет планирования свадьбы Холмса и Томпсон** на **Шесть психопатов и ребенок**_

_МолХ:_ Может, мне не надо больше приносить книги по анатомии для малышей??

 _МолХ:_ Я могу поискать что-нибудь про принцесс, или щенков, или что-нибудь такое???

 _ДжУ:_ Нет, конечно же нет

 _ДжУ:_ Ей от них нет никакого вреда

 _ДжУ:_ Даже если мы и обсуждали при ребенке трупы несколько больше, чем рекомендуют психологи, все вы в конечном итоге привносите в жизнь Рози только хорошее

 _ШХ:_ Кроме Майкрофта.

 _ДжУ:_ Нет, даже Майкрофт

 _ШХ:_ Спорный вопрос.


	16. Chapter 16

**14 декабря 2017**

_ШХ удалил ДжУ из группы **Шесть психопатов и ребенок**_

_ШХ:_ Необходимо обсудить нечто чрезвычайно важное.

_ГЛ:_ Что-то, из-за чего ты выкинул отсюда Джона?

_ГЛ:_ Не прокатит

_ШХ:_ НЕ добавляй его обратно.

_ШХ:_ У нас, вероятно, всего несколько минут, пока он заметит.

_МсХ:_ Шерлок, это очень грубо с твоей стороны.

_МсХ:_ Если у тебя есть что сказать, то говори это не у Джона за спиной.

_МсХ:_ Как мне добавить его обратно?

_МсХ:_ Почему Сири на меня кричит, когда я у нее спрашиваю?

_ШХ:_ Заткнитесь все и слушайте меня!

_ШХ:_ Вот так.

_ШХ:_ Спасибо.

_ШХ:_ Так вот.

_ШХ:_ Какие подарки предпочитает Джон?

_ГЛ:_ Чего?

_ШХ:_ Скоро Рождество, и мне нужны идеи.

_ГЛ:_ погоди

_ГЛ:_ Ты хочешь подарить ему подарок?

_ГЛ:_ Такого еще не бывало

_ГЛ:_ Джон тебя что, ШАНТАЖИРУЕТ?!

_ШХ:_ О, очень смешно.

_ШХ:_ И такое уже БЫВАЛО. 

_ШХ:_ Я и раньше ему что-то дарил.

_ГЛ:_ Что, например?

_ШХ:_ Я вернулся из мертвых.

_ГЛ:_ Какой же ты самовлюбленный козел

_МолХ:_ Но ТЫ же наверняка лучше нас знаешь, что Джон хотел бы получить на Рождество

_МолХ:_ Ты же его лучший друг, в конце концов, разве ты не можешь это вычислить?

_МХ:_ У Шерлока нет особого опыта в дарении подарков.

_ШХ:_ Майкрофт, тебя никто не спрашивал, и твой вклад никому не нужен.

_МХ:_ Если хочешь, я могу переслать его историю поиска в интернете.

_ГЛ:_ Ага, потому что это не давит на психику

_ГЛ:_ Может, купить ему бутылку виски? С этим никогда не промахнешься, к тому же я не знаю, какому еще человеку в мире может сильнее требоваться выпить, чем соседу Шерлока Холмса

_МсХ:_ А может, хороший джемпер?

_МсХ:_ А то ты всегда насмехаешься над его свитерами

_ШХ:_ Я не собираюсь покупать ему ЕЩЕ ОДИН джемпер.

_ШХ:_ И как это может решить его вечную проблему со свитерами?

_ШХ:_ Следующая идея.

_ШХ:_ Молли, твоя очередь.

_МолХ:_ Ой

_МолХ:_ Честно говоря, у меня туго с подарками для мужчин

_МолХ:_ Как-то они мне никогда не удавались

_МолХ:_ Мне, наверное, нравится получать в подарок книги

_МолХ:_ Хотя тут мозговой штурм устроили не для меня!

_МолХ:_ Это же для Джона

_ГЛ:_ Я все никак не пойму, с чего ты вдруг решил ему что-то подарить

_ГЛ:_ Как-то не похоже на тебя и слегка подозрительно

_ШХ:_ Джон упомянул, что ему нравится, как подарки выглядят под елкой.

_ШХ:_ Для Рози.

_ШХ:_ Так что я решил внести свой вклад.

_ШХ:_ Вы все были чрезвычайно бесполезны.

_ГЛ:_ Что я хочу на Рождество, так это чтобы ты переделал всю эту гору бумажной работы, которую сам же мне и создал

_ГЛ:_ Если тебе интересно

_ШХ:_ Не интересно.

_ГЛ:_ Ну ладно, мне тут Джон пишет, спрашивает, что случилось с групповым чатом

_ГЛ:_ Можно добавить его обратно?

_ГЛ:_ Скажу ему, что это был глюк

_ГЛ добавил ДжУ в группу **Шесть психопатов и ребенок**_

_ДжУ:_ Что это было?

_ГЛ:_ Без понятия!

_ГЛ:_ Техника, что с нее взять

_МолХ:_ Я и не заметила, что ты пропал, да мы и не разговаривали ни о чем особо!

_МсХ:_ Это, наверное, всё я виновата, Джон!

_МсХ:_ Ты же знаешь, никак у меня с Сири не ладится!


	17. Chapter 17

**20 декабря 2017**

_ДжУ:_ Ну что, народ

_ДжУ:_ Рождество

_ДжУ:_ Как там у вас с планами

_ДжУ:_ Кто сможет прийти к нам?

_МсХ:_ Вы же знаете, что я буду, мальчики!

_ГЛ:_ У меня получится

_МолХ:_ Зайду с удовольствием!

_МолХ:_ Думаю, утром буду печь печенье, так что могу немного прихватить с собой!

_ДжУ:_ Майкрофт, а ты как?

_ДжУ:_ Твоя мама тоже это спрашивает, кстати говоря

_ДжУ:_ И почему это именно я утрясаю для Холмсов графики на Рождество – этого мне не понять

_МХ:_ Я попрошу Антею с тобой связаться для согласования моего расписания.

_ШХ:_ Не притворяйся, что у тебя есть другие приглашения, Майкрофт.

_МХ:_ Дорогой брат, если бы ты только знал.

_МХ:_ Передай маме, что я смогу быть на Рождество к обеду в 2 часа.

_ДжУ:_ Передай сам, это твоя мама

_ДжУ:_ Неважно, она мне уже сама перезвонила

_ШХ:_ Я смогу быть на Рождество к обеду только к трем и ни минутой раньше. 

_ШХ:_ Похоже, наши графики не совпадают.

_ШХ:_ Какая жалость.

_ДжУ:_ Как-нибудь на днях я убью вас обоих, вы же понимаете

_ГЛ:_ Рад видеть, что вас всех захватил дух Рождества!!!

_ГЛ:_ Динь-динь-дон и всё такое

_ШХ:_ Рождество – это искусственно созданный праздник, предназначенный для продажи детских игрушек и уродливых свитеров.

_ГЛ изменил название группы с **Шесть психопатов и ребенок** на **Рождественская песнь, в главной роли Эбинезер Холмс**_

_ШХ:_ Полагаю, тут есть некая отсылка, которую я должен понять и оскорбиться?

_ГЛ:_ В точку

_ГЛ:_ А я-то думал, ты в этом году на Рождество не будешь таким жлобом

_ГЛ:_ Даже подарок Джону купил!

_ДжУ:_ Нет, не купил

_ДжУ:_ Он не дарит подарки

_ГЛ:_ О, точно

_ГЛ:_ Я его с кем-то перепутал

_ДжУ:_ Ты с кем-то путаешь Шерлока Холмса?

_ДжУ:_ Ну тогда ладно

_ГЛ:_ хаха


	18. Chapter 18

**31 декабря 2017**

_ДжУ:_ Если у кого-нибудь сегодня вечер свободен, не стесняйтесь заглянуть к нам

 _ДжУ:_ Я сделал слишком много пунша

 _ДжУ:_ Можем и до полуночи посидеть, но обещать не могу. Ребенок, сами понимаете

 _ШХ:_ А также то, что Джон по сути уже пожилой человек.

 _ДжУ:_ Да, и это тоже

 _МолХ:_ Вообще-то, я бы с удовольствием заскочила, мои друзья устраивают вечеринку, но я модно опоздаю!

 _МолХ:_ Скоро закончится!

 _ГЛ:_ Я отправлю ребят по домам в девять

 _ГЛ:_ Оставьте и и на мою долю пунша, ладно?

 _ГЛ:_ Наверное, стакана хватит, мне завтра на работу

**1 января 2018**

_ГЛ:_ Джон мать твою за ногу Уотсон

 _ГЛ:_ Что ты добавил в этот пунш

 _ДжУ:_ Ром

 _ДжУ:_ Чересчур много рома

 _ДжУ:_ Возможно весь ром в мире

 _ГЛ:_ Ага это я и сам понял

 _ГЛ:_ Господи

 _ГЛ:_ Если я умру, хотя бы расскажите всем, что я побил Шерлока Холмса в Крокодила в последнюю ночь своей жизни

 _ШХ:_ Ты меня не побил.

 _ШХ:_ Ты жульничал.

 _ШХ:_ Прекратите писать, это пиликанье впивается мне прямо в мозг.

МЛ: Если ты никогда не слышал об Охотниках за привидениями, это не жульничество!

_ГЛ изменил название группы с **Рождественская песнь, в главной роли Эбинезер Холмс** на **Шерлок Холмс полный лох в Крокодиле**_

_МолХ:_ Ведь я же вам говорила выпить побольше воды перед тем как лечь спать!

 _МолХ:_ Я вот сегодня прекрасно себя чувствую!

 _МолХ:_ Кто-нибудь хочет выбраться на завтрак?

 _ГЛ:_ Меня при одно слове завтрак чуть не стошнило

 _ГЛ:_ Пожалуйста, не говори больше завтрак

 _ШХ:_ Мне нужен чай.

 _ШХ:_ Миссис Хадсон, принесите чаю.

 _ДжУ:_ Она еще спит у нас на диване

 _ДжУ:_ Поставил чайник

 _ДжУ:_ Попробую научить Рози играть в молчанку

 _МолХ:_ О, это где «Кошка сдохла, хвост облез, кто слово скажет, тот ее и съест»?

 _ДжУ:_ Да

 _ДжУ:_ Хреново у нее получается

 _МХ:_ Я смотрю, посиделки у нас были допоздна?

 _ШХ:_ Очень проницательно, Майкрофт.

 _ШХ:_ Как ты вообще смог прийти к такому выводу?

 _ШХ:_ А теперь либо принеси мне жареной картошки, либо помолчи.

-

 _ДжУ:_ [Photo - МайкрофтДоставка.jpg - 1.1.2018 13:19]

 _ДжУ:_ Ты прислал слишком много, Майкрофт

 _ДжУ:_ Сколько по-твоему тут народу живет?

 _ДжУ:_ Если кто-нибудь хочет рыбы с жареной картошкой, то у нас ее завались

 _ДжУ:_ Хотя это определенно помогает от похмелья

 _МХ:_ Всех с Новым годом.

 _ШХ:_ Да, тебя тоже, брат.

 _ШХ:_ А теперь отвали.


	19. Chapter 19

**13 января 2018**

_ДжУ:_ Так

 _ДжУ:_ Кто из вас подарил моей дочери игрушку, которая поет песню из этого фильма

 _ДжУ:_ Я знаю, что это был один из вас, и я намерен выяснить кто и убить его нахрен

 _ГЛ:_ Не я

 _ГЛ:_ И кстати

 _ГЛ:_ Эти слова будут считаться доказательством предумышленности, если ты и в самом деле кого-нибудь из нас убьешь

 _ГЛ:_ Я вообще советовал бы тебе не отправлять в чат сообщения с планами грядущих преступлений

 _ГЛ:_ Особенно если в чате есть блюстители закона

 _ГЛ:_ Ну, и не убивать никого, наверное

_ГЛ изменил название группы с **Шерлок Холмс полный лох в Крокодиле** на **Просто обычный чат, где никто не обсуждает убийства других людей, ничего подобного**_

_МсХ:_ Ты же знаешь, я никогда ей не куплю что-то из этих электронных штучек

 _МсХ:_ Лучшие игрушки – самые простые!

 _МсХ:_ Кроме того, я совершенно не в состоянии держать в запасе батарейки для этих вещей

 _МолХ:_ А какая игрушка?

 _МолХ:_ Это поет тот милейший медвежонок?

 _МолХ:_ Я его не покупала, но он просто восхитительный!

 _ДжУ:_ Он не восхитительный

 _ДжУ:_ Он меня достал

 _ДжУ:_ Я его пытался убрать куда подальше, но она рыдала целый час

 _ДжУ:_ Я уже во сне это слышу 

_ШХ:_ Джон слегка тронулся рассудком, если вы не заметили.

 _ДжУ:_ Да, знаешь, не все могут скрыться в своих чертогах разума, когда эта демоническая тварь заводит свою шарманку десятый раз за час

 _ШХ:_ Я это не покупал, как тебе известно, но хотел бы.

 _ШХ:_ Это был бы увлекательный эксперимент.

 _ШХ:_ Через какое время после получения громкого и назойливого подарка среднестатистический отец двухлетнего ребенка сломается?

 _ГЛ:_ Ты уверен, что это был один из нас?

 _ДжУ:_ Да

 _ДжУ:_ Вы единственные, кто принес ей подарки

 _ДжУ:_ Кроме Гарри, которая подарила ей одежду размера на четыре больше, чем надо, и Майка Стэмфорда, который прислал книгу о пчелах, которая обосновалась в комнате у Шерлока

 _ШХ:_ Это очень познавательная книга.

 _ШХ:_ И написана на очень высоком уровне, несмотря на то, что предназначена для детей.

 _ДжУ:_ Короче, я знаю, что это кто-то из вас принес эту тварь в мой дом

 _ДжУ:_ Признайтесь, и может мы останемся друзьями

 _ДжУ:_ Если вы об этом очень долго как следует попросите

 _ДжУ:_ Опять оно завывает

 _ДжУ:_ Лучше всего будет явка с повинной, кто бы это ни был

 _ДжУ:_ Я много времени провел на местах преступлений

 _ДжУ:_ Я бы хорошо припрятал тело, а излюбленный полицией детектив-консультант никогда б меня не сдал, потому что ему бы тогда пришлось самому заваривать себе чай

 _ШХ:_ В его словах есть резон.

 _ГЛ:_ Ну вот, опять. Угрозы не следует оставлять в письменном виде

 _ГЛ:_ Нет никакой необходимости напоминать присутствующим тут властным структурам, с какой легкостью Шерлок скрыл бы преступление, если бы ему вздумалось

 _ГЛ:_ Кстати о властных структурах…

 _ГЛ:_ Заметил, что кто-то сегодня подозрительно молчит?

 _ГЛ:_ И ничего не отрицает

 _ГЛ:_ Майкрофт

 _ДжУ:_ МАЙКРОФТ

 _ДжУ:_ Это ты подарил Рози эту мерзость

 _ДжУ:_ Отвечай, Майкрофт

 _ДжУ:_ Отвечай, или я скажу твоей маме, что на самом деле Злая до самого лета никуда из репертуара не денется

 _МХ:_ К чему эти детские угрозы, Джон.

 _МХ:_ Не исключено, что медведь и в самом деле был в числе подарков, присланных Розамунде из моего офиса.

 _МХ:_ Я не уверен.

 _МХ:_ Он очень недешево обошелся, как ты понимаешь.

 _ДжУ:_ Знаешь, что еще недешево обойдется?

 _ДжУ:_ Удалить его голову из твоей прямой кишки

 _МХ:_ Ну прости мне мою щедрость.

 _МХ:_ Если тебе так угодно, я могу организовать его уничтожение.

 _МХ:_ Если только это не расстроит Розамунду.

 _ДжУ:_ Конечно же это блядь расстроит Розамунду! Она им просто одержима! Ты разрушил мою жизнь, Майкрофт Холмс, и ты за это поплатишься!!!

 _МХ:_ Что за театральный пафос.

 _МХ:_ Ты слишком много времени проводишь с моим братом.

 _ШХ:_ У меня идея.

 _ШХ:_ Надо забросить его в стирку.

 _ШХ:_ Я могу сказать, что это был несчастный случай, что будет правдоподобно, так как я не умею пользоваться стиральной машиной.

 _ГЛ:_ Ты не умеешь пользоваться стиральной машиной?!

 _ГЛ:_ Честное слово

 _ГЛ:_ Ну ты и цаца

 _ДжУ:_ О боже давай уже

 _ДжУ:_ Прямо сейчас

 _ДжУ:_ Не могу больше выносить это ни секунды

 _МХ:_ Рад, что вы оба нашли способ разрешить это непреодолимое противоречие.

 _МХ:_ Поздравляю с победой над ребенком двух с половиной лет.

 _МХ:_ Вы воистину заслужили свою международную репутацию.


	20. Chapter 20

**3 февраля 2018**

_ГЛ:_ Ну что, мою новую квартиру определенно нужно обмыть

 _ГЛ:_ Скажем, в следующую пятницу, часов в пять, у меня

 _ГЛ:_ Буду очень рад видеть вас всех

 _ГЛ:_ Какой-нибудь едой обеспечу

 _ДжУ:_ Отлично, Грэг, нам что-нибудь принести?

 _ДжУ:_ И под нами я подразумеваю себя. Я что-нибудь принесу и любезно позволю Шерлоку приписать себе половину заслуг

 _ГЛ:_ лол

 _ГЛ:_ Пива?

 _ШХ:_ Уверен, что Джон с этим справится.

 _МолХ:_ Я принесу десерт! У меня новый рецепт лимонного пирога

 _ГЛ:_ Супер, Молли! Только сахар не забудь положить на этот раз, ладно?

 _МолХ:_ :(

 _МолХ:_ Я думала, мы больше не будем вспоминать это печенье

 _ГЛ:_ Извини

 _МсХ:_ Я приду, инспектор!

 _ГЛ:_ Отлично!

 _ГЛ:_ А ты, Майкрофт?

 _МХ:_ Спасибо за приглашение, Грегори.

 _МХ:_ Я попрошу Антею обратиться к тебе и уточнить мое расписание.

 _ГЛ:_ Ну ладно

 _ГЛ:_ Тогда пусть она мне в личку что ли напишет

 _ГЛ:_ Ну так что, я думал, может, курицу пожарить?

 _ГЛ:_ Что скажете?

 _МсХ:_ У меня есть замечательный рецепт, я тебе пришлю!

 _МсХ:_ Только чуть позже, когда Джон домой вернется и прикрепит файл к моему имейлу

_Антея присоединилась к группе **Просто обычный чат, где никто не обсуждает убийства других людей, ничего подобного**_

_А:_ Мистер Холмс будет присутствовать и обеспечит питание от ресторана Балтазар.

 _А:_ По всем вопросам, а также диетическим ограничениям свяжитесь, пожалуйста, со мной напрямую.

 _А:_ Хорошего всем дня.

_Антея покинула группу **Просто обычный чат, где никто не обсуждает убийства других людей, ничего подобного**_

_ГЛ:_ Ээээээм

 _ГЛ:_ Кто-нибудь знал, что посторонние в любой момент могут присоединиться к этому чату?

 _ДжУ:_ Ну нет, уж точно не могут

 _ШХ:_ Наверное, будет лучше для всех, если мы забудем, что тут вообще произошло.

 _ГЛ:_ Рад, что она увидела название

 _ГЛ:_ Оно определенно совсем не подозрительное


	21. Chapter 21

**6 февраля 2018**

_ШХ:_ У Молли вечером свидание.

 _МолХ:_ Что???

 _МолХ:_ О чем ты?!

 _МолХ:_ Почему ты вообще это сказал?

 _ШХ:_ Ты выставила меня из морга.

 _МолХ:_ У меня смена кончилась! Мне пора было уходить!

 _ШХ:_ Ты никогда меня не выставляешь.

 _ШХ:_ К тому же ты накрасила ресницы.

 _ШХ:_ Всё было очевидно.

 _ДжУ:_ Вот здорово, Молли, и кто же этот счастливчик?

 _ГЛ:_ Вы познакомились на OkCupid?

 _ГЛ:_ Мне бы не помешала история успеха с этим сайтом

 _ГЛ:_ А то с тех пор, как я поставил фотку себя и Шерлока, получаю в основном вопросы о том, можно ли познакомиться С НИМ

 _ГЛ:_ Я чаще всего кидаю им в ответ ссылку на эту статью про Эмму Томпсон

 _МолХ:_ О господи боже мой

 _МолХ:_ У девушки теперь что, совсем не может быть ничего личного? 

_МсХ:_ Молли, дорогая, ты же знаешь, что нужно быть осмотрительнее, если хочешь что-то скрыть от Шерлока!

 _ШХ:_ Если уж ты хотела держать это в секрете, не надо было надевать пуш-ап бюстгалтер.

 _МолХ:_ ШЕРЛОК!

 _МолХ:_ Честное слово

 _МолХ:_ Ну ладно, да

 _МолХ:_ У меня свидание

 _МолХ:_ Уже третье вообще-то

 _МолХ:_ Он бухгалтер и очень милый

 _ДжУ:_ Третье свидание!

 _ДжУ:_ Тебе надо его пригласить на новоселье к Грэгу

 _МолХ:_ НЕТ!

 _МолХ:_ Я имею в виду

 _МолХ:_ Дело в том что

 _МолХ:_ Думаю, я лучше подожду его приводить пока

 _МолХ:_ Ну, понимаете

 _МолХ:_ Это, знаете, может как-то слегка пугать, со всеми вами встретиться

 _ДжУ:_ И под «всеми вами» ты имеешь в виду Шерлока?

 _МолХ:_ Ну, да, в какой-то мере

 _ШХ:_ Это потому, что я очень знаменит?

 _ДжУ:_ Думаю, это потому, что ты грубиян

 _МолХ:_ Нет, нет, вовсе нет!

 _МолХ:_ Просто

 _МолХ:_ Ну, вообще-то да

 _МолХ:_ Извини

 _ШХ:_ В извинениях нет необходимости.

 _ШХ:_ Грубиян – одно из самых добрых определений из тех, что мне давали.

 _ГЛ:_ Да, не извиняйся перед ним, Молли

 _ГЛ:_ Ты все правильно делаешь

 _ГЛ:_ Зачем так сходу пугать парня

 _ДжУ:_ Согласен

 _ДжУ:_ Мы немного странная компания

 _ДжУ:_ И мы все прекрасно помним, как замечательно у Шерлока получалось отваживать моих подруг

 _ГЛ:_ Ну, это совсем другое

 _ДжУ:_ Что ты имеешь в виду?

 _ГЛ:_ Ничего

 _ДжУ:_ Нууу окей

 _МолХ:_ Лучше потом

 _МолХ:_ Когда всё как-то, знаете, утрясется

 _ГЛ:_ Например, как только ты за него выйдешь


	22. Chapter 22

**10 февраля 2018**

_ГЛ:_ Так, еда здесь, а вас никого нет

 _ГЛ:_ Мне что, самому придется съесть все это ресторанные роскошества? Они, наверно, стоят как небольшая деревушка

 _МолХ:_ Я скоро буду!

 _МолХ:_ Никак не соберу все кусочки этой женщины, надо их сунуть в холодильник

 _МолХ:_ Простите, наверное, эта информация была лишней

 _ГЛ:_ Да ничего, мы все с этим сталкивались

 _ГЛ:_ В какой-то мере

 _МХ:_ Я тоже задерживаюсь.

 _МХ:_ В Камбожде незначительная смена власти.

 _МХ:_ Прибуду в течение часа.

 _ГЛ:_ Звучит правдоподобно

 _МсХ:_ Я поеду вместе с мальчиками, но у них, похоже, заминка!

 _ДжУ:_ Прости, друг, мы немного опаздываем

 _ГЛ:_ Да ладно, тебе же все нужно уладить с ребенком и с Шерлоком

 _ШХ:_ Возможно, вам будет интересно узнать, что на самом деле винить нужно Джона.

 _ДжУ:_ Им это неинтересно

 _ШХ:_ Они с Рози гуляли в парке.

 _ШХ:_ Там была женщина.

 _МсХ:_ !!!!!!

 _МолХ:_ Оооо, а поподробнее?

 _ШХ:_ Мать-одиночка, под сорок.

 _ШХ:_ Он забыл про время.

 _ДжУ:_ Не слушайте его

 _ДжУ:_ Его там не было

 _ГЛ:_ Ты смог узнать у нее номер?

 _ШХ:_ Смог.

 _ДжУ:_ Откуда ты знаешь?

 _ДжУ:_ Я засунул телефон обратно в карман совершенно ТАК ЖЕ, как он лежал там и раньше

 _ШХ:_ Не стоит себя смущать подобными вопросами.

 _ДжУ:_ Ладно, в общем, мы скоро будем

-

 _ГЛ:_ Еще раз спасибо всем, что вчера пришли!

 _ГЛ:_ Я прекрасно провел время

 _ШХ:_ Кажется, мы согласились больше это не упоминать.

 _ГЛ:_ Ты о чем?

 _ГЛ:_ Я сказал спасибо, что пришли! Где тут упоминание???

 _ШХ:_ Твое спасибо - только повод все это поднять еще раз.

 _ШХ:_ Прозрачно, как всегда.

 _ДжУ:_ Не хочется с ним соглашаться, но ты и сам знаешь, что он прав

 _ГЛ:_ Джон, ты делаешь мне больно

 _ГЛ:_ Я оскорблен в лучших чувствах

 _ГЛ:_ Мы же ясно договорились, что ни под каким видом не будем заводить разговор о Pictionary, а ты тут гнусно намекаешь, что я завел разговор о Pictionary, когда единственное, что я сделал – так это поблагодарил своих лучших друзей за то, что они пришли ко мне на новоселье

 _МолХ:_ Ты прямо сейчас и завел разговор о Pictionary, Грэг

 _ГЛ:_ Но только для того, чтобы защитить себя от обвинений в том, что я завел разговор о Pictionary!

 _МсХ:_ Ох, пожалуйста, ну перестань уже говорить Pictionary, а то Шерлок сейчас опять заведется

 _ШХ:_ Я заведусь?

 _ШХ:_ Это не я кидаюсь карандашами людям в голову только потому, что не в состоянии найти ответ.

 _ГЛ:_ Это была категория ЗНАМЕНИТОСТИ

 _ГЛ:_ Откуда мне вообще знать, кто такой Джакомо Пуччини????

 _ШХ:_ Как можно НЕ знать, кто он такой?

 _ДжУ:_ Может не будем все это начинать заново

 _ГЛ:_ Допотопные композиторы – это не знаменитости, Шерлок

 _ШХ:_ Может, мне стоит повторить определение знаменитости?

 _МолХ:_ Ты это уже делал, прямо перед тем, как опрокинул чашку с чаем Грэгу на голову

 _МХ:_ Вот почему я предложил заключить мирное соглашение в письменном виде.

 _МсХ:_ Чего я не понимаю, так это зачем мы вообще уселись играть

 _МсХ:_ Мы же все знаем, что Шерлок совершенно не умеет проигрывать, никто еще не забыл эту историю с Крокодилом

 _ДжУ:_ Ну да, помощи от вас

_ГЛ изменил название группы с **Просто обычный чат, где никто не обсуждает убийства других людей, ничего подобного** на **Pictionary: 1, Шерлок Холмс: 0**_

_ШХ удалил ГЛ из группы **Pictionary: 1, Шерлок Холмс: 0**_

_ДжУ добавил ГЛ в группу **Pictionary: 1, Шерлок Холмс: 0**_

_ГЛ:_ Спасибо, Джон

 _ДжУ:_ Не за что

 _ДжУ:_ А теперь может вы оба уже будете себя вести как взрослые и прекратите поднимать эту тему???

 _ШХ:_ Запросто, если Грэг присоединится.

 _ГЛ:_ Конечно

 _ДжУ:_ Спасибо

 _ГЛ:_ как только Шерлок признает, что я победил

_ДжУ удалил ГЛ из группы **Pictionary: 1, Шерлок Холмс: 0**_

_МолХ:_ Так ему и надо


	23. Chapter 23

**21 февраля 2018**

_ДжУ:_ У меня что-то интересненькое для всех, кто не Шерлок

_ДжУ:_ Я заснял, как он читает Рози книгу о южной части Тихого океана

_ДжУ:_ [Видео - [ШерлокПингвины.mov](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-GnLDJAgrws) \- 21.2.2018 11:31]

_ДжУ:_ Внемлите

_ГЛ:_ О боже мой

_ГЛ:_ Да что с ним такое???

_ГЛ:_ ПИНГЛИНЫ?

_ГЛ:_ Ты что, в начальную школу не ходил?

_МолХ:_ Может, в Итоне не проходят животных?

_МсХ:_ Я все смеюсь и смеюсь

_МсХ:_ Уже шесть раз посмотрела, и с каждым разом все лучше и лучше!

_МсХ:_ Погодите-ка, телефон на зарядку поставлю и еще разок посмотрю

_ШХ:_ Не вижу в этом ничего интересного.

_ГЛ:_ Думаю, больше всего мне нравится, как Рози в конце над ним смеется

_МХ:_ А.

_МХ:_ Возможно, отчасти я в ответе за это.

_МХ:_ Это было в 1980-м.

_МХ:_ Шерлок читал какую-то книгу об Антарктике.

_МХ:_ Я не сумел исправить его произношение.

_МХ:_ Я уж было забыл.

_МХ:_ Прости меня, брат мой.

_ДжУ:_ Ну да, то, что ты его не поправил, когда ему было три – это, конечно, уморительно, но его не оправдывает

_ДжУ:_ У него еще несколько десятков лет было

_ШХ:_ Каким именно образом правильное произношение слова «пингвины» может мне помочь в раскрытии преступлений?

_ШХ:_ Никак.

_ШХ:_ Лучше мне это вообще удалить.

_ШХ:_ Так же, как я удаляю и весь этот разговор.

_ШХ:_ УДАЛИТЬ.


	24. Chapter 24

**4 марта 2018**

_ДжУ:_ не спишь?

_ШХ:_ Очевидно.

_ДжУ:_ Не могу говорить за других, но учитывая, что сейчас два часа ночи, я бы предположил, что остальные спят.

_ДжУ:_ Рози нормально легла?

_ШХ:_ Конечно.

_ШХ:_ Вечеринка у Джейкоба тебе не нравится.

_ДжУ:_ Я этого ниговорил

_ШХ:_ Я говорил, что тебе не понравится.

_ШХ:_ Тебе не нравятся шумные клубы и экзотические танцы. И Джейкоб в частности.

_ДжУ:_ Ну нельзяже непойти пойти на мальчишник когда тбя приглашают, а?

_ШХ:_ Откуда мне знать?

_ШХ:_ Меня приглашали только на один.

_ДжУ:_ ну он-то был чтонадо

_ШХ:_ Мне не с чем сравнивать, но было вполне приемлемо.

_ДжУ:_ Если не счить того куска где нас арествали

_ШХ:_ Возможно, у Лестрейда есть мнение по поводу мальчишников, он похож на человека, который получает множество приглашений.

_ШХ:_ Что думаешь, Грэг?

_ДжУ:_ хотя арест был не такуж плох

_ДжУ:_ Ты ж тоже там был

_ШХ:_ Да, я помню.

_ШХ:_ По крайней мере, частично.

_ДжУ:_ Тыдумал кгда-нибдь а что если эта клиентка никогдаб не появилась

_ШХ:_ Что ты имеешь в виду?

_ДжУ:_ безпонятия

_ДжУ:_ просто

_ДжУ:_ ну

_ДжУ:_ тебя, наверно

_ШХ:_ Ты пьян.

_ДжУ:_ дедукция, а?

_ДжУ:_ блестяще как всегда хахаха

_ДжУ:_ ненавижу эту вечеринку

_ДжУ:_ я слишком стар для нее

_ШХ:_ Тогда иди домой.

_ШХ:_ Если хочешь.

_ДжУ:_ я бы хотел

_ДжУ:_ чуток

_ДжУ:_ наверно больше чем чуток

_ДжУ:_ ты мне звонишь

_ДжУ:_ зачем ты мне звнишь

_ДжУ:_ я не могу взять трубку вклубе дурень

_ДжУ:_ и потом тыж предпочитаешь смс

_ДжУ:_ ты сам тогдасказал 

_ДжУ:_ я помню

_ДжУ:_ я помню все что тымне скзал кажется

_ДжУ:_ куда ты делся?

_ДжУ:_ Шерлок

_ШХ:_ Да?

_ДжУ:_ о привет

_ДжУ:_ я домой

_ДжУ:_ ты не будешь спать?

_ШХ:_ Очевидно.

_ДжУ:_ хорошо

_ДжУ:_ скро увидимся

-

_ГЛ:_ Мда, 56 новых сообщений - определенно лучший способ проснуться.

_ГЛ:_ Ну что, и как у вас прошла ночь?

_ГЛ:_ ;)

_ГЛ изменил название группы с **Pictionary: 1, Шерлок Холмс: 0** на **Сообщения в ночи**_

_ШХ:_ Джона дважды вырвало, а потом он уснул на диване.

_МолХ:_ ЛОЛ

_МолХ:_ Доброе утро, мистер Пьяный Строчила!

_МолХ:_ Как вы сегодня себя чувствуете?

_ДжУ:_ О господи боже

_ДжУ:_ Я что, вам всем это писал?

_МХ:_ В самом деле.

_ДжУ:_ И почему НИКТО мне не сказал?!

_МсХ:_ Потому что некоторые по ночам спят!

_ДжУ:_ Надеюсь, я никого не разбудил.

_ГЛ:_ Только Шерлока

_ГЛ:_ Хотя я совершенно уверен, что он был не против

_ДжУ:_ И что это должно означать?

_ГЛ:_ Ничего!

_ГЛ:_ А ты взрывоопасен с похмелья, а?


	25. Chapter 25

**11 марта 2018**

_МсХ:_ Юху, есть кто дома?

_МсХ:_ А то у меня что-то с ноутбуком нелады

_ДжУ:_ Мы на выезде, простите

_МсХ:_ Ничего страшного, дорогой

_ДжУ:_ Я бы предпочел быть дома, если это вас утешит

_ДжУ:_ Льет как из ведра, и Шерлок ведет себя омерзительно

_ШХ:_ И чем же это омерзительно, если задаю свидетельнице вопросы, пока она не выдаст действительно полезную информацию?

_ДжУ:_ А я и не говорил, что ты ведешь себя омерзительно по отношению к свидетельнице

_ДжУ:_ Ты ведешь себя омерзительно по отношению ко МНЕ

_ШХ:_ Я всего лишь спросил, собираешься ли ты и в самом деле помогать следствию, или твой вклад так и останется ограничен бессмысленными комментариями о погоде.

_ДжУ:_ Да, я именно это и имел в виду

_ГЛ:_ Зачем вы переписываетесь, вы же стоите буквально бок о бок друг с другом?!

_ГЛ:_ Честное слово

_ГЛ:_ Миссис Х, а вы не пробовали свой ноутбук выключить и опять включить?

_ГЛ изменил название группы с **Сообщения в ночи** на **Линия техподдержки для Бейкер-стрит**_

_МсХ:_ Благодарю, инспектор

_МсХ:_ Именно это Джон обычно и делает, но это не возымело никакого эффекта на этот раз

_ГЛ:_ Тогда у меня больше нет идей

_ШХ:_ Да, Джон просто незаменим как компьютерный эксперт.

_ШХ:_ Тяжко вам придется без его несравненного умения нажимать на клавиши.

_ШХ:_ Может, мне послать вам минимально обученного примата ему на замену?

_ДжУ:_ Так, ладно

_ДжУ:_ Миссис Хадсон, я уже еду

_ДжУ:_ Скоро буду

_ШХ:_ Что значит «уже еду»?

_ШХ:_ Дело еще не раскрыто.

_ГЛ:_ Да, знаешь, он уже минут пятнадцать как ушел

_ШХ:_ Ну он же ведь вернется?

_ДжУ:_ Во-первых, я тоже в этом чате, ты же понимаешь?

_ДжУ:_ Во-вторых, нет, не вернусь

_ДжУ:_ Я еду домой пить чай и помогать миссис Хадсон с ноутбуком

_ШХ:_ Почему?

_ДжУ:_ Да потому что ты ведешь себя как полный мудак!

_ДжУ:_ Господи

_МсХ:_ О боже

_МсХ:_ Как же я не люблю, когда вы ссоритесь, мальчики

_ДжУ:_ Никто не ссорится, не беспокойтесь

_ДжУ:_ Шерлок как Шерлок, и мне просто хватило этого на сегодня

_МолХ:_ Довольно неловкая переписка вышла, если подумать

_ГЛ:_ Не усугубляй, Молли

_МолХ:_ Ну что там, всё успокоилось?

_МолХ:_ Джон?

_МолХ:_ Шерлок?

_ГЛ:_ Шерлок сейчас в мусорке

_ГЛ:_ Что-то кричит насчет упаковки от арахиса и нитроглицерина

_ГЛ:_ Так что он тебе попозже ответит


	26. Chapter 26

**12 марта 2018**

_МсХ:_ Угадайте что!

 _МсХ:_ Молли научила меня пользоваться битмоджи!

 _ГЛ:_ Захватывающий воскресный день на Бейкер-стрит, как я погляжу

 _МсХ:_ Ты что, смеешься надо мной?

 _МсХ:_

_ГЛ:_ О боже мой

 _ГЛ:_ Вы сделали битможди из Шерлока???

_МсХ:_

_МолХ:_ Она решила, что это будет смешно  
  
_ГЛ:_ Хахахахахахаха  
  
_ГЛ:_ Так и есть  
  
_ГЛ:_ Насчет того, как к этому отнесется Его Самость, не уверен  
  
_МсХ:_

_ГЛ:_ Это потрясно  
  
_ГЛ:_ Я делаю скриншоты  
  
_ГЛ:_ У вас отлично получается, миссис Х, продолжайте!  
  
_ДжУ:_ Очень смешно  
  
_ДжУ:_ Кто-нибудь видел Шерлока?  
  
_МсХ:_

_ДжУ:_ Хаха  
  
_ДжУ:_ Я имел в виду настоящего  
  
_ГЛ:_ Нет, а ты у Джона спрашивал?  
  
_ГЛ:_ Погоди  
  
_ГЛ:_ Это же ты Джон  
  
_ГЛ:_ Ты что, не знаешь, где он?!  
  
_МолХ:_ Вы еще не помирились?  
  
_ДжУ:_ Нет  
  
_ДжУ:_ Не совсем  
  
_ДжУ:_ Он тут ушел впопыхах и забыл свой телефон  
  
_ДжУ:_ Если кто-нибудь его увидит, передайте ему  
  
_ДжУ:_ ладно  
  
_ДжУ:_ В общем, просто скажите мне, где он  
  
_МсХ:_ Джон, полагаю, Шерлок уже всё сказал  
  
_МсХ:_

_МолХ:_ О, вот эта вот особенно хороша

 _МолХ:_ Такие крылышки!

 _МХ:_ Судя по всему, Шерлок сейчас находится в пабе Cat&Mutton на Бродвей-маркет.

 _ГЛ:_ Cat&Mutton??

 _ГЛ:_ Это же совсем рядом со мной

 _МХ:_ Какое интересное совпадение.

 _ГЛ:_ Ты что, маячок ему прицепил?

 _МХ:_ Что-то вроде того.

 _ГЛ:_ Непохоже на него сидеть в пабах

_МсХ:_

_МолХ:_ Да уж, не особо

 _МолХ:_ Разве что для его битмоджи-версии?

 _МолХ:_ Вот он, кажется, любит повалять дурака!!

 _ГЛ:_ Ладно, я тогда, пожалуй, заскочу туда и посмотрю, как он там

 _ГЛ:_ Я ему передам, что ты пытаешься с ним связаться, Джон

 _ДжУ:_ Спасибо, друг

_МсХ:_

_МолХ:_ О, вот теперь ОЧЕНЬ точно

 _МолХ:_ Как думаете, мы его сможем убедить самому ими пользоваться?

 _ГЛ:_ Я ему только что показал

 _ГЛ:_ Он сказал, что сходство очень большое и он одобряет

 _ГЛ:_ Хотя по-моему он пьян

 _ГЛ:_ Так что дело темное

 _ДжУ:_ Он что, пил?

 _ГЛ:_ Разве не этим люди в пабах занимаются? Ты же ведь у нас эксперт, Джон. – ШХ

 _ГЛ:_ Это он у меня телефон стянул

 _ГЛ:_ Очевидно

 _ГЛ:_ А еще он поставил мне на экран блокировки фотку себя и половины моего лица

 _ГЛ:_ Хорошенькое дело

 _МолХ:_ Тебе нужно запаролить телефон, Грэг

 _ГЛ:_ Он запаролен. – ШХ


	27. Chapter 27

**15 марта 2018**

_ГЛ:_ Шерлок, возьми трубку

_ГЛ:_ У меня для тебя дело есть

_ГЛ:_ Хорошее

_ГЛ:_ Джон, ну или ты хотя бы

_ГЛ:_ Раз Его Величество меня игнорирует

_ГЛ:_ Да где вы оба???

_МсХ:_ Я хожу по магазинам. Не видела их весь день хх

_МолХ:_ Я забрала Рози с Бейкер-стрит около часа назад

_МолХ:_ У нас тут домашние посиделки для девочек!

_МолХ:_ Они не говорили, что куда-то собираются

_МолХ:_ А что, правда хорошее дело?

_ГЛ:_ [Фото - МестоПреступления1.jpg - 15.3.2018 18:39]

_МсХ:_ Да уж, действительно что-то с чем-то

_МсХ:_ И как он, по-твоему, там оказался?

_ГЛ:_ Понятия не имею

_ГЛ:_ Вот почему нужно, чтобы Шерлок пришел и посмотрел

_ГЛ:_ Взгляни на фото, Шерлок! Это по крайней мере семерка!

_МолХ:_ Похоже, он довольно долго истекал кровью

_МолХ:_ По крайней мере, если смотреть под этим углом

_ГЛ:_ Да, я тоже так думаю

_МолХ:_ Он, наверное, был там наверху довольно долго! И никто не заметил?

_ГЛ:_ [Фото - МестоПреступления2.jpg - 15.3.2018 18:44]

_МсХ:_ Так ты думаешь, он проник через окно?

_ГЛ:_ Что? Нет, через дверь

_ГЛ:_ Маловероятно, что он смог бы влезть по стене здания в таком состоянии

_МолХ:_ А на двери есть кровь? Не могу разглядеть, но кажется, чисто

_МсХ:_ Да, я тоже так и подумала

_ГЛ:_ [Фото - МестоПреступления3.jpg - 15.3.2018 18:49]

_ГЛ:_ Нет, не видно

_ГЛ:_ Ладно, мы проверяем записи с камеры наблюдения

_ГЛ:_ Не могу понять, как никто не заметил, что по зданию бродит человек, истекающий кровью

_ГЛ:_ Но окно? Правда?

_МсХ:_ Ну, как Шерлок всегда говорит

_МсХ:_ Отбросьте всё невозможное и так далее

_МХ:_ Могу я предложить проверить первый этаж на другой стороне здания?

_МХ:_ Это может предоставить дополнительную информацию о вероятности того, что он совершил восхождение перед своей безвременной кончиной.

_ГЛ:_ [Фото - МестоПреступления4.jpg - 15.3.2018 19:02]

_ГЛ:_ Это другая сторона здания – такая же, как и та, на которой он был

_МолХ:_ Погоди

_МолХ:_ Не совсем такая же

_МолХ:_ Это что там возле крыши, оборудование для мытья окон?

_МсХ:_ Ну конечно! Он был мойщиком окон!

_МсХ:_ Как мы сразу не догадались!

_ГЛ:_ Вы так считаете?

_МХ:_ Это объясняет его маловероятное восхождение.

_ГЛ:_ Господи

_ГЛ:_ Ну ладно

_ГЛ:_ Сейчас свяжемся с компанией по мытью окон

_ГЛ:_ Апдейт: двое их сотрудников сегодня так и не вернули фургон обратно на базу

_ГЛ:_ Ищем второго – он, вероятно, и есть убийца

_ГЛ:_ Спасибо всем за помощь!

_ГЛ:_ Надо будет отправить Шерлока в отставку и заменить его этим чатиком

_МсХ:_ Хаха! Ему это не понравится!

-

_ДжУ:_ Столько увлекательного сегодня вечером, жаль, что мы это пропустили

_ШХ:_ Да, меня, как жителя Лондона, успокаивает осознание того, что полицейский инспектор, судмедэксперт, правительственный чиновник и вдова наркобарона могут совместно раскрыть одно простое убийство.

_МолХ:_ Ой, да ладно тебе

_ГЛ:_ Да, без тебя тут было очень спокойно, пока ты пропадал невесть где

_ГЛ изменил название группы с **Линия техподдержки для Бейкер-стрит** на **Шерлок Холмс: не такой уж единственный в мире консультирующий детектив**_

_ГЛ:_ Где вы, кстати, были? Я вам звонил, наверное, раз десять

_ШХ:_ Ужинали.

_ДжУ:_ Клиент

_ДжУ:_ То есть

_ДжУ:_ Ужинали с клиентом

_МсХ:_ Ужинали с клиентом?

_МсХ:_ Правда?

_ДжУ:_ Да, мы так делаем

_ДжУ:_ Иногда

_МХ:_ Как интересно.

_ДжУ:_ Здорово вы все справились с делом!


	28. Chapter 28

**18 марта 2018**

_ДжУ:_ У кого-нибудь есть возможность сегодня вечером присмотреть за Рози?

_ГЛ:_ Я буду на работе

_ГЛ:_ Я знаю, что Рози не против мест преступлений, но к сожалению, это просто скучная бумажная работа

_ГЛ:_ А что у тебя там вдруг?

_ДжУ:_ Да просто кое-какие планы наклюнулись

_ГЛ:_ Свидание, значит

_ДжУ:_ Нет, не свидание

_ГЛ:_ Ага, точно свидание

_МсХ:_ Я буду на вечеринке – празднуем 75-летие одного старого школьного товарища

_МсХ:_ Я бы взяла с собой Рози, но, думаю, мы можем несколько увлечься

_ДжУ:_ Да, спасибо, миссис Х, эта информация, пожалуй, была уже лишней

_МХ:_ Я с удовольствием провел бы вечер с Розамундой, но буду на другом континенте.

_ШХ:_ Тебя не спрашивали, Майкрофт.

_ШХ:_ Джону нужно было уточнить, что предпочтительны люди, которые способны присмотреть за ребенком, а не за страной.

_МХ:_ Уверяю тебя, я вполне способен сохранить жизнь другому человеку.

_МХ:_ В конце концов, с тобой у меня это получилось.

_ГЛ:_ Да, но он был мертвым целых два года, так что не уверен, что это считается

_МолХ:_ Ой

_МолХ:_ У меня были планы с друзьями, прости, Джон :(

_МолХ:_ Но я могу и отменить

_ДжУ:_ Нет, Молли, конечно нет, я что-нибудь придумаю

_ГЛ:_ Эй, Шерлок! А почему бы тебе не посидеть дома с Рози?

_ШХ:_ Я занят.

_ГЛ:_ Я уверен, что твой эксперимент по испытанию на прочность жевательной резинки или что там у тебя может подождать

_ГЛ:_ У Джона свидание!

_ШХ:_ Да, я знаю.

_ГЛ:_ Ну и???

_ШХ:_ Оно со мной.

_ГЛ:_ !

_ГЛ:_ !!!

_ГЛ:_ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_МолХ:_ Что?!

_МолХ:_ Как?!

_МолХ:_ Когда?!

_МолХ:_ Ты серьезно???!!!

_МолХ:_ Шерлок, почему ты ничего не сказал, когда зашел ко мне взглянуть на того человека, которого выпотрошили и четвертовали?

_ШХ:_ Неподходящий был момент. Слишком много расчлененки.

_ГЛ:_ Так, ну ладно, кто из вас наконец-то вынул голову из задницы?

_ГЛ:_ Хочу пожать руку этому человеку

_МсХ:_ Ох, мальчики, я так счастлива!

_МсХ:_ И может кто-нибудь из вас всё-таки вынет белье из сушилки? А то у меня куча дел

_МсХ:_ Если вы, конечно, не заняты чем-то другим ;)

_ГЛ:_ О боже мой, так вот почему я не мог до вас дозвониться тем вечером?

_ГЛ:_ У меня для тебя было дело, а вы меня игнорировали, потому что были слишком заняты друг другом?!

_ГЛ:_ Господи

_МХ:_ [Прикрепленный файл – Приходящие няни с проверенной историей.doc]

_ГЛ:_ ^^^Это, по-видимому, Майкрофт хочет так сказать, что одобряет

_ДжУ:_ Шерлок

_ДжУ:_ Мы же договаривались не так всем рассказать

_ДжУ:_ Ты невозможен

_ДжУ:_ Ну хватит уже, народ

_ГЛ изменил название группы с **Шерлок Холмс: не такой уж единственный в мире консультирующий детектив** на **Комитет планирования свадьбы Холмса и Уотсона**_

_ДжУ изменил название группы с **Комитет планирования свадьбы Холмса и Уотсона** на **Отвали на хрен, Лестрейд**_

_ГЛ изменил название группы с **Отвали на хрен, Лестрейд** на **Ну хотя бы комитет планирования вечеринки по случаю помолвки Холмса и Уотсона**_


End file.
